


This World Can't Tear Us Apart

by ChillieBean



Series: Unbreakable [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling, Dream Sequence, First Date, Friends to Lovers, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Maximum Snarkzo, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Peapod McHanzo Week, Pining, Swearing, Team as Family, bad attempts at flirting, ch-ch-changes!, handjobs, minor referenced Gency, old fools in love, past confessions, sexy daydreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: It was supposed to be a quick and easy surveillance mission.It was supposed to bejust anothermission.When a series of unexpected events bring Hanzo and Jesse closer together, their hidden feelings for each other bubble to the surface.





	1. The Bed Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Happy New Year!!
> 
> What better way to start 2018 than with McHanzo week, right?!
> 
> I've spent the last month writing this fic, and this story has been one of the easiest I've written to date. The hardest part of it was figuring out how I wanted to handle Day 2: AU. But I got there!
> 
> The fic is tagged for all seven days, so it's a little preview into what you're in for! I'm hopeful to be updating this fic at this time every day.
> 
> The title of this fic was inspired by [Trivium - This World Can't Tear Us Apart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4otO39V9fAU)
> 
> I want to extend the biggest possible thanks to the wonderful Magisey who beta'd the heck out of this fic! And for putting up with all my questions and comments and concerns and everything! I love working with you, dude ❤️
> 
> And to everyone who's been following my snippets on Tumblr, seeing those little love hearts got me so excited about posting this! Thank you guys for the love!
> 
> As always, constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy reading this fic, and thanks for checking it out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, we have to share a bed...

Hanzo sighs, looking at their cramped living arrangements for the next week. 

He glances at the old, two-seater couch on his left: An abhorrent leather monstrosity with cracked cardboard coloured seat cushions. A giant tear runs along the back which looks like it was deliberate; likely caused by a knife or something equally sharp.

He looks at the double bed on his right, eyes catching a faded yellow stain on the bedspread and it takes all his willpower not to storm off to reception, give the manager  _ even more  _ of an earful before calling Winston and Commander Amari to tell them the mission is off.

After the infuriating mishap of the double room they booked being  _ ignored  _ and then being told there were no other rooms available, he has to deal with  _ this _ ? Hanzo just reached the end of his tether, and if the mission were not so important he  _ would  _ leave.

“So how do we want to handle this?” Genji asks, dropping the bag containing his armour to the floor; it lands with a heavy thud. He sits on the couch, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pockets and crossing his legs at the ankles.

“Two places to sleep and three people who  _ need _ sleep,” McCree sighs, tossing his duffel bag to the floor before sitting on the bed. He scratches his head, pushing his hat back with his fingers before readusting it. He looks at the bed, running his hands over the duvet. “Two of us should manage in this bed. The third can take the couch.” Jesse looks between Genji and Hanzo, a smirk teasing the corner of his lips.

“ Oh no!” Genji says quickly, swinging his legs on the couch, lying down. It is so small his legs from the knee down hang over the armrest. “I’m taking the couch. There is  _ no way _ I am sharing a bed with Hanzo.”

“You’re brothers,” Jesse says quickly, standing up. “It won’t be weird.”

“Uh, yeah, it is.” Genji sits up, folding one leg under himself.

“More weird than me and you?” He pauses, glancing at Hanzo for the barest moment saying quieter, “Or me and Hanzo?” 

“Yep,” Genji says defiantly, folding his arms over his chest. He tilts his head up, adding, “I don’t share a bed with anyone.”

“Not countin’ Angie?”

Genji chuckles nervously. “Me… Angie… I mean Angela…” He stammers, eyes wide.

“I knew it,” Jesse says, wide grin on his face as he sits back down on the bed. “You think you were bein’ all clever and sneakin’ around the Watchpoint last thing at night or first thing in the morning. But what you weren’t bankin’ on was an insomniac catchin’ you in the act.” He holds up his hand, extending a finger as he says, “Not once, not twice but three times.”

“We told you, we like to --”

“I don’t need to hear whatever it is the two o’ you like to do,” Jesse says quickly, leaning back and resting his weight on his elbows. “And  _ those _ three are the times you know about,” he adds flatly.

“There’s more?” Genji groans, covering half his face with his palm. “Angela’s going to kill me.”

“I like the fact you ain’t even denying it,” Jesse says, amusement thick on his voice.

“Is there much point?” Genji huffs, sinking into the couch, lying down once more. “You know what? Screw you. You two can figure out your sleeping arrangements. I’m taking the couch.” Genji rests his weight on his elbows as he adds, “Actually, Hanzo, you take the bed. Make the cowman sleep on the floor.” Genji adjusts to lie on his side, facing the back of the couch.

“Love you too, Genji,” Jesse drawls, laughing when Genji’s response is a raised middle finger.

Hanzo shakes his head slowly at the childish display he was literally caught in the middle of. He is in no way surprised that Genji and Doctor Ziegler are in a relationship. Hanzo had noticed the way Genji's behaviour changed when she entered a room; suddenly acting mature and being mindful of his vulgar language. Then there were the little hints of him being a gentleman: offering his seat if there were none available or helping whenever she cooked or cleaned. 

Ultimately, Hanzo is happy that Genji is happy. They are on relatively good terms at the moment, and have not argued in over a month. If anything, Genji has been quite pleasant, and that is enough to keep the guilt and depression at bay.

Sighing, Hanzo turns to Jesse. “Perhaps we should sleep in shifts. If you are not tired you can take the first shift, or vice versa.”

“Nah, don’t have to be like that,” Jesse says, sitting up once more. “I mean, it’ll be a snug fit but it should be fine. I mean…” Jesse trails off, looking to the floor. Hanzo cannot help but notice a blush staining the gunslinger’s cheeks. “You take the bed,” he says eventually, looking back up. “I’m the insomniac, I can get by with minimal sleep.”

Hanzo huffs a laugh. “You are not the only one who finds sleep eluding them.”

The smile that spreads across Jesse’s face stirs something within Hanzo, as it has done for the last month. It is like seeing the sun appear from behind a cloud after a storm; everything about the smile instantly brightens his mood, and today is no exception. “Well shit, darlin’, we coulda been training or hanging out in the rec room playing games or watching movies.”

Hanzo shrugs, pushing his bangs behind his ear. “I use the time to meditate mostly.”

“Mostly?” 

Hanzo hums, placing his bag on top of the small two-seater dining table pressed against the wall. He shoulders off his bow case, resting that against the wall as he takes a seat. “When I tire of meditation I either stare at the ceiling, or weather permitting, sit on top of the comm tower.”

“The comm tower?!” Jesse scoffs. 

“Watching the sunrise from that vantage point is breathtaking,” Hanzo beams, turning in his seat and resting his back and head to the wall behind him. 

The weather recently has been turbulent at best. Between the torrential rain over this latter half of Autumn and the strong winds blowing along the Rock of Gibraltar, Hanzo has been absent of that view for too long. And with the window to his room being on the south side of the building, he does not get to see the sunrise from there. He sighs; it has been too long since he has seen that sunrise.

“Might be breathtaking,” Jesse says, bringing his left leg across his right knee, “but there's no way I'd be able to enjoy it. I like my own two feet firmly planted on the ground, thank you very much.”

Hanzo peeks at Jesse, grin teasing his lips. “I was not aware you had a fear of heights.”

“Irrational fear,” Genji pipes up from the couch, turning to facing them. “Have you not noticed how he has always got a death grip on the railing when on the second floor?”

“Hey! It ain't irrational!” Jesse stands up, takes the two strides to the couch to swat Genji with his hat. Big mistake, as Genji's lightning fast reflexes kick in and he swipes the hat. Before Jesse can get his hands on it, Hanzo finds it in his hands, tossed over. Jesse huffs, looking about ready to strike Genji before sitting back on the bed. “Got threatened damn near five times a day that if I ever did anythin’ wrong, ever ratted Deadlock out to the cops, I'd be tossed over the edge of that damned gorge.” He sighs, pulling off one of his boots and dropping it to the ground. “Tell me ten year old you wouldn't be afraid of heights after hearin’ that.”

“Ten year old me was scaling twelve foot walls.”

Hanzo rolls his eyes at Genji's most unhelpful comment. He knows that bringing attention to his behaviour will only motivate him to be more of a brat. Offering a sympathetic smile to Jesse, Hanzo says, “When we were children, to stay obedient, our parents used to tell us that Namahage would visit and take us away.”

“I had forgotten about that,” Genji laughs.

“A child stealing demon,” Hanzo continues, in response to Jesse's furrowed brow. “We were told it would come in the middle of the night and take us from them if we were ever disobedient.”

“And you still answer your door with a knife behind your back,” Genji smirks.

Hanzo hums and nods slowly. “Mostly owing to the attempts on my life in recent times,” he allows, before quickly adding, “but it is not something I will ever get over. Even now, knowing it was just a folk tale, it does not ease my anxiety whenever there is a knock at the door at an odd hour.”

“Take last Thursday for instance,” Genji says, rolling onto his back, stretching his legs and allowing them to hang off the couch. “It was almost midnight. We were in the base, completely safe for all its security thanks to Torb. He still hesitated before answering the door, and he still answered with a knife in his hands.”

Hanzo inhales and exhales slowly, absolutely fighting the urge to throw Jesse’s hat at him. Instead, he places it on top of his bag and focuses on the sound of Jesse's second boot hitting the floor, followed by the sound of the spur jingling softly as it fills the void of silence. 

He watches as Jesse pulls off his serape, folding it neatly, tenderly in his lap. It is a gentle side of Jesse Hanzo has never seen before. The man is usually boisterous, rough whenever he manhandles anything; except the piece of well worn red fabric that always adorns his shoulders, it seems. Jesse looks at it, a smile teasing the corners of his lips like he is lost in a memory before placing it on the nightstand.

Jesse sighs as he stands up, picking up his duffel bag from the floor and placing it on the bed, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and his toothbrush. Hanzo turns in his seat, bringing his knees under the table to allow Jesse the space on his way to the bathroom.

Hanzo uses the opportunity to take off his coat, draping it on the back of his chair. Wearing only a t-shirt, he feels the chill in the room and approaches the old oil heater by the front door, giving the knob a quarter turn. He waits there a moment, listening to any telltale creaking that the cold metal is heating up but hears nothing. 

Assuming it needs time, he walks back past a now asleep Genji who is snoring softly and approaches the shelf in the corner of the room housing an old, white electric kettle. Flipping the lid, he glances inside and winces at the layer of dirt sitting at the bottom. Almost retching, he places it back down and curses whoever decided they would spend a week in this literal hellhole. He storms to his chair, grabbing his coat.

“Going somewhere?”

“To get coffee,” Hanzo says quickly, slipping one arm into the jacket. “If I am to stay awake, I will require it.”

“Hanzo,” Jesse says softly, grabbing his wrist. It is a gentle grasp, and Hanzo looks at his hand in awe as a calloused thumb ghosts over the tattoo of the dragon’s maw on his wrist. How is it possible that Jesse, someone so rough and rugged, is also  _ able  _ to be that gentle? His eyes snap to Jesse’s when the gunslinger pulls his hand away. “Seriously, just lie in bed with me. It ain't gonna be weird, and we've gotta make do with what we got. We need to be alert over the next week, so gettin’ in some good shut eye will do everyone a world of good.”

Hanzo exhales slowly, considering the offer. Jesse is right about one thing, they will need to be attentive if they are to succeed in this mission. With a nod, Hanzo shoulders off his coat, draping it on the back of the chair. 

Hanging Jesse’s hat on the back of the opposite chair, he digs through his duffel bag which he and Genji are sharing for clothes. He pushes aside the bottle of chocolate milk Genji insisted on buying but only drank a sip of, before pulling out his toiletries bag and a pair of sweatpants. Taking the time to perform his nightly routine in the cramped bathroom, he returns, seeing Jesse standing over the heater.

“I think the thing might be busted.”

Hanzo rolls his eyes. “Of course it is,” he mutters, placing his dagger on the nightstand and his jeans on top of his jacket before standing next to Jesse. He cautiously touches the back of his hand to the metal and it is ice cold. “I turned it on at least ten minutes ago, we should be feeling something by now.”

Jesse hums, bringing a hand up to his chin to scratch his beard. “Could go to reception but they’re likely closed now. Might have to wait till morning.”

Hanzo nods, looking at Genji who, in his sleep, rolls into his side and curls his legs up to his chest. He searches for a blanket that is not there, instead grabbing his hoodie, bringing it close to his neck as a frown crosses his face. “I do not suppose there are any other blankets in here?”

Turning around, Jesse scans the room from left to right. “No spare storage cupboards, so I would say no.” With a sigh, he approaches the nightstand, grabbing his serape and unfolding it. “Your brother is lucky I like him,” he mumbles, draping the fabric over Genji.

“If it makes you feel better, he will wake up with a sore neck.” Hanzo looks from Genji as the frown on his face eases to Jesse. “If the angle of his head is anything to go by.”

Jesse chuckles. “You realise he’ll spend all day tomorrow complaining about said sore neck?”

Shrugging, Hanzo replies, “A small price to pay.”

“Oh, you say that now, but come tomorrow you’ll be pleading with him to stop.”

Hanzo hums. Come tomorrow they will be dealing with Genji for breakfast only before they separate to surveil two different locations. He studies Genji, looking at the faded, twisted scars on his face. Evidence of Hanzo's transgressions against his brother. 

When Genji rolls over in his sleep, an unconscious effort to spare Hanzo more pain, he turns, watching Jesse as he walks to the bed, pulling back the duvet. Grabbing Peacekeeper off the nightstand and placing it under his pillow, he climbs in, bringing the blanket over his body before he looks up, patting the bed.

“You coming?”

Hanzo nods, taking one last look at Genji before approaching the bed, grabbing his knife off the nightstand and like Jesse, places it under the pillow.

“You like to keep your weapon close too?”

Hanzo hums, climbing into bed. “I am never without it by my side.”

“I hear ya.” Jesse bites his bottom lip and Hanzo stops moving, his eyes narrowed as he realises Jesse’s eyes are on his legs. “You ah… Gonna sleep with them on?”

Hanzo looks at his prosthetics, frowning. He has never taken them off in front of anyone before and knew that it would only be a matter of time before he was on a mission that was too long to wear them for, and a week is right on the border of how long he can tolerate them on without wanting to rip them off himself. He nods slowly, glancing at Jesse’s left arm. “Same with you?”

Jesse hums, wiggling his fingers. “Can keep ‘er on for a week, max. I don’t like being without it in unfamiliar surrounds.”

“I know the sentiment,” Hanzo says, climbing into the bed. He lies on his back and to say the bed is cosy would be an understatement. There is not nearly enough room for Hanzo to lie without his shoulder and arm touching Jesse, or without half hanging out of the bed. 

Jesse reaches for the light on the wall, shrouding the room in darkness. He settles back down, their arms and shoulders rubbing together until he finally stops. Hanzo cannot help the smile that teases his lips, feeling the warmth of the man beside him. 

“I’m sorry about this,” Jesse says after a moment, voice a near whisper.

“You do not need to apologise. You were not at fault.”

“I know.” A pause as Jesse rolls onto his side, and disappointment washes over Hanzo, much to his surprise. “Just that the old fella at reception didn’t bother, and I felt like you were owed it.”

A smile blooms across Hanzo’s lips, thankful it is dark as he cannot fight it. “Thank you,” he breathes, inhaling sharply when he feels a hand on his shoulder, warm and gentle and reassuring. He feels safe, like nothing in the world can hurt him, and he aches as the hand is pulled away.

“Good night, Han.”

“Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So OMG I woke up this morning to this [absolutely beautiful piece of art](https://superboverwatch.tumblr.com/post/169263001366/im-sorry-about-this-jesse-says-after-a-moment) by @Filthy Mercy Main and I'm legit so frickin' happy I could cry! It's my first ever piece of art from one of my fics and I can barely hold it together! ❤️❤️❤️


	2. The Curious Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just a dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things start to get explicit, folks!

Hanzo is roused from sleep by a hand on his hip and a tickle on his forehead. He groans, squeezing his eyes shut tighter before opening them a crack; seeing Jesse slowly pull away, lazy smile on his face.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Jesse says, voice barely a whisper. “I didn't wanna have to wake you, but you slept in.”

Hanzo frowns, looking at the clock sitting atop the dresser, reading 9:02 a.m. “I did not realise,” he mumbles, rubbing his eyes and looking at Jesse, then to the tray on the bedside table, containing two plates of french toast and bacon with two mugs of coffee; the delicious aroma filling the room.

“Figured we could eat breakfast on the terrace considering it's a nice morning,” Jesse says, sweeping Hanzo's bangs behind his ear. “God, you're beautiful fresh outta bed,” Jesse whispers, caressing Hanzo's cheek with his thumb.

Hanzo smiles, grabbing Jesse’s hand and kissing his palm. “As are you,” he whispers back, smiling when he realises Jesse is wearing his ridiculous cowboy apron. One of those exposed head types, it has a picture of an unbelievably muscular man, wearing a red plaid shirt which of course has the bare chest fully exposed, jeans and chaps, and not unlike the clothes Jesse usually wears. A tuft of dark hair at the very top of Jesse’s chest pokes above the apron, adding to the ridiculousness of the garment. But when Jesse saw it in a novelty shop he just _needed_ to buy it; not that Hanzo complained in the slightest.

“I still think you have a better body type than that apron depicts,” Hanzo says, uncovering himself and swinging his legs over the side. “I prefer my men to have a lot of hair and a bit of softness to them.” Hanzo stands up and places his hands on Jesse's hips, squeezing his love handles gently before trailing onto his back and down onto Jesse's ass. His bare ass. “You cooked naked?” Hanzo asks, smirk teasing his lips as he squeezes the muscle.

“Technically not naked if I've got the apron,” Jesse purrs, cupping Hanzo's face and kissing him, the small pecks turning into a slow and sensual kiss. “As much as I'd love to be rid of this apron and have my way with you,” Jesse pecks Hanzo's lips, “we really gotta eat breakfast then head out,” another peck, “otherwise the farmer's market will get too busy and we won't get the produce you're lookin’ for.”

Hanzo hums, standing on his toes and pressing his body against Jesse's, feeling Jesse's semi against his own raging erection. “You are lucky I am hungry,” Hanzo whispers, swaying his hips and kissing the tip of Jesse's nose, smirking when the smallest groan escapes Jesse's lips. Hanzo steps away, grabbing his sweatpants from the small loveseat in the corner of the room, putting them on.

“You are the biggest tease,” Jesse says when Hanzo looks at him. Noticing the bulge in the apron, Hanzo raises an eyebrow. “Don't act all surprised,” Jesse scoffs, grabbing the tray from the nightstand.

Hanzo opens the door to the terrace, taking the tray from Jesse. “Perhaps after the markets we can have a bit of fun.”

“Han, you do know we're going from the market to the bar, right?” Jesse asks, picking up his sweats from the loveseat and sliding them on.

Hanzo hums, placing the tray on the small table and taking a seat. “Then perhaps I can ravage you in the truck.”

“Or you could wait ‘til tonight when we’re in the comfort of our own bedroom.”

“You,” Hanzo starts, picking one plate of the tray and setting it in front of Jesse’s seat, “are no fun.” He picks up his own plate, pushing the tray aside.

Jesse takes a seat, picking up his mug from the tray. “I’m plenty fun. I’ll even be willing to break out the blindfold,” Jesse says with a wink.

Hanzo cannot help the grin that erupts from his lips. “Tonight then. Blindfold and the silk sheets.”

“Sounds like a date, Mr. Shimada,” Jesse coos, grabbing Hanzo’s hand and squeezing.

Hanzo chuckles, interlocking his fingers between Jesse’s before pulling away, tucking into breakfast. They eat quickly, working on a list of ingredients Hanzo needs for serving at the bar tonight - a special night at The Golden Sparrow - bento box Saturday; reserved for the first Saturday of each month.

As usual, Jesse will assist with food preparation. Come service, Hanzo will handle the serving of food and pairing of appropriate sake to match, while Jesse will man the bar, catering to those who only want a drink - The Golden Sparrow specialty of either sake or whiskey.

There is not much time to breathe from there, getting dressed and changing the sheets before hopping straight in the truck. They make the forty-five minute drive across Santa Fe to the farmer’s market and spend almost four hours there buying fruits and vegetables, a selection of marmalades and an apple pie to dig into when the rush of the bar starts to settle down.

They have lunch with the lovely Ms. Amari like they always do, stopping by her table of middle eastern spices and dried fruits to pick up a few indulgent ingredients for dinners planned for the next week.

From the market, they head to the bar and get straight to cooking: preparing tempura vegetables, rice with pork katsu, teriyaki chicken with udon and spring rolls; all prepared by hand from scratch. They work in tandem and Jesse’s culinary skills have greatly improved since Hanzo introduced him to Japanese cooking; now he can prepare dishes to Hanzo’s stringent standards.

As always, bento box night is a huge success, bringing in double the profits compared to an ordinary night. The bar was at full capacity, too, which kept Jesse on his toes handling the drinks side of their small bar.

Waiting all day for this moment, Hanzo jumps Jesse the moment they are in the house. Kissing passionately the entire walk to the bedroom, they leave a trail of clothing behind them.

Grabbing the gold sash out of the nightstand, Hanzo ties it over Jesse's eyes. Fingertips ghosting over Jesse’s thick biceps, he pins Jesse’s hands above his head, kissing and sucking and biting his neck; each touch rousing small moans from the man beneath him.

Fingertips trail down Jesse’s arms, over his shoulders and onto his chest; running his fingers through the carpet of chest hair. He rolls his hips against Jesse’s thigh, grinding his erection into the muscle as kisses are dotted on Jesse’s chest, over the swell of his pectoral, before taking Jesse’s nipple into his mouth, tonguing over the erect bud.

Jesse gasps and grabs a handful of Hanzo’s hair when Hanzo takes the nipple between his teeth, biting gently before sucking on it. The grip on Hanzo’s hair keeps him in place despite Jesse's whimpering protests.

Adjusting to sit between Jesse’s thighs, Hanzo grabs both of their cocks in a firm grip; pulling slowly while continuing his assault on the nipple. When Jesse finally pulls back on Hanzo's hair, hips jerking, Hanzo is guided to Jesse's neck, giving him the opportunity to bite and suck and mark his man again.

Hanzo basks in Jesse’s smell, a mix of his natural musk and cigarillo smoke, so strong when Hanzo is this close to his hair. He breathes in deep, pulling faster and tightening his grip around their cocks. His hips jerk, he could live on this smell forever --

The smell of tobacco invades Hanzo’s nostrils as he groans, rolling over and squeezing his eyes shut tighter, not wanting to be fully roused from sleep or dragged from this wonderful dream.

Feeling his erection pressing uncomfortably in his underwear, he slips his hand inside, grabbing himself in a tight grip and tugs. He thumbs over his leaking slit, moaning softly as his cock twitches in his hand, hanging onto those images of him on top of Jesse.  

His mind annoyingly decides however to think about _why_ he is wearing clothes in bed instead of the usual naked; a luxury he sorely missed when on the run that he now allows himself given he feels safe enough at the Watchpoint.

Then the realisation hits him like a ton of bricks.

Hanzo’s eyes shoot open and he sits up in a start, ripping his hand from his underwear. He first looks at the thankfully empty side of the bed, then looks around the empty motel room, taking a breath and resting his head in his hand. He wipes his pre covered thumb on his t-shirt, running his fingers through his hair and cursing himself for almost jerking off in the same bed as Jesse.

Then he curses himself for jerking off while thinking about Jesse. Though it was a dream of Jesse, which he tries to tell himself was not his fault. It is not like he willingly wished to have a sex dream about the gunslinger.

It is not even like he has feelings for the man. Well... He has definitely been finding excuses to spend more time with him, but that is because he enjoys his company, and he is a formidable opponent in the training range. It totally has nothing to do with the fact the man is attractive, a solid wall of muscle with bit of softness and all that hair...  

Hanzo shakes his head, putting a stop to his rambling thoughts. He is on a mission, for fuck’s sake. He needs to make sure he maintains the highest level of professionalism, not only for the sake of the mission but for the fact that Genji is also with them. Genji will pick up on the slightest change in behaviour and will very, _very_ obviously make it known to Jesse.

Startled again when he hears a creak beside him, Hanzo turns, reaching under his pillow and grabbing his blade, ready to draw it.

“Oh, hey there, sleepyhead,” Jesse says, smile on his face as he steps out of the bathroom. “I was just about to wake you, even though Genji told me not to.” He chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck, adding, “He said you’re quite the crabby morning person if someone wakes you.”

Hanzo’s breathing hitches as he looks at Jesse, dressed in nothing but a pair of jeans. His eyes rake over Jesse’s bare torso before using every shred of willpower to look away. It is not like he has not seen Jesse shirtless before; the countless times in the gym or evenings on the basketball court. But today, after that dream… he wants nothing more than to run his fingers through Jesse’s body hair and suck --

“You okay, Hanzo?”

“I am fine,” Hanzo says quickly, placing the knife on the bedside table before placing his hands in his lap, fully conscious of his erection which will not go down; as much as Hanzo wills it away. “Just a dream I had,” he sighs. _An extremely vivid dream of us having sex_ , he finishes in his mind, apparently something else he cannot wish away.

“Oh?” Jesse takes a seat next to Hanzo, the bed dips under his weight. Their knees touch, and Jesse’s shoulder brushes against Hanzo’s; the touches feel electric, leaving his stomach fluttering and his cock throbbing. “You wanna talk about it?”

“No!” Hanzo barks, looking at Jesse, his eyes wide. “No,” he says quieter, shaking his head, “it was just a dream. No harm done.”

Jesse nods. “All right, well if you ever wanna talk about it. About anythin’...” he drapes his arm over Hanzo’s back, hand settling on his shoulder. It is a gentle grasp, although it leaves him breathless and thinking about _that_ hand wrapped around his -- “I’m here.”

It takes Hanzo a moment to repeat the entire statement in his mind in order to understand it, and it takes a lot more focus than he would care to admit. “Thank you, I will remember that,” he replies finally. It’s an almost empty sentiment, just something to say because there is _no way_ he can tell _anyone_ about that dream. Shaking his head, he looks at the couch once more. “Where is Genji?”

“Gone to get breakfast. Said somethin’ about tryin’ the french toast from that cafe --”

“French toast?” Hanzo asks, looking at Jesse. Of course it _had_ to be french toast.

Jesse hums. “Well for all the ranting he did last night about wantin’ to try ‘the best french toast in Portugal,’” he air quotes, before standing up and stretching his arms over his head. Hanzo gapes, looking at his abdominal muscles, his biceps. He wets his lips; in awe over the absolutely _attractive_ display in front of him.

He is pulled from his thoughts by the front door opening. “Okay, so I got french toast, pancakes, blueberry muffins and three to-go coffees.”

“Sounds great, Genj,” Jesse says, letting his arms fall to his sides. He walks around the bed, grabbing a white undershirt and sliding it on. Hanzo never noticed it before, but the way the shirt perfectly hugs his figure, cupping those absolutely delicious pecs which he desperately wants to squeeze --

Hanzo shakes his head, climbing out of bed and practically running for the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He rests against it with a thud, burying his head in his hands. He curses his vivid dreams, sometimes a blessing, most of the time a curse. Of course his subconscious had to piece the simple act of he and Jesse sharing a bed _quite innocently_ and spin it into something else: pure white hot attraction.

Hanzo sighs, approaching the sink before turning the tap to splash his face with cold water. He just needs to survive the mission, then he can go back to observing from a distance, giving him some much needed space between himself and Jesse.

“You cannot have these feelings,” Hanzo mutters to his reflection. “You cannot get invested in him. He will hate you when he realises what you did. He will see you for what you truly are: a monster.”

He hears Jesse laugh from the other side of the door, causing his stomach to flutter and his heart rate to spike. Contrary to what he tells himself, he wants nothing more than to go out there, see the smile across his face and tell him just how much _that_ smile means to him; what it does to him.

Hanzo sighs; it seems the victor of the battle between his head and heart has been decided. He eyes the bulge in his sweats and frowns. Being in such close proximity to Jesse, it will be nearly impossible to survive the rest of the mission if he keeps having these thoughts about the gunslinger.

Shaking his head, knowing it is a bad idea, knowing that he should stop, but knowing there is no way _that_ erection is going down on its own, he slides his pants down enough to free his cock. Throbbing and hot in his hand, it twitches as he steps away from the sink, turning to brace himself against the opposite wall with his other hand, pulling languidly. Indulging in this little act now will hopefully mean he will not be distracted later.

_Running my fingers through his chest hair._

He tugs faster, tightening his grip and biting his lip as the pleasure in his core builds rapidly.

_Taking his cock in my hand._

He makes sure he does not make _any_ noise short of panting.

_Stretching him open. Fucking him hard and fast and moaning his name._

Teetering on the edge of orgasm, he runs a calloused thumb over his leaking slit, enough to send him over the edge. He buries his face in the crook of his elbow to stifle the moan that escapes his lips as he catches his release in his hand.

“Jesse,” he whispers, resting his head against his forearm, breathing deep and riding out the high.

After a few moments, he wipes his brow with the sleeve of his t-shirt, looking at his come covered hand, his half hard cock.

Now he will be able to focus on the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks to my phone's autocorrect, this originally intended T-rated fic went full blown explicit (not that it took much convincing to do so XD). When I finally settled on what Hanzo's dream would entail (after going through five different ideas which just didn't sit right), I whipped up a quick outline on my phone. I had written "lots of kissing..." And wanted to complete that sentence with "cuddling" but my phone autocorrected it to "fucking." So here we are.
> 
> For anyone who's read ['The Incoming Tide'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11042223/chapters/24974082), the dream might seem familiar. When deciding on what Jesse and Han would do in the latter half of the fic, I had two ideas. The one I went with and them opening a bar. Trying not to be too spoilerish in case someone's mid-reading that fic, I went against the bar idea cause of Jesse's affinity for working outdoors. So I decided to recycle the idea and put it in this fic instead. I think of it as my love letter to 'The Incoming Tide'.
> 
> Aaaaand [the apron Jesse wears in the dream!](http://www.incrediblegifts.com/cowiwefuap.html)


	3. The Laundry Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to the laundromat we go...

_ “Genji!” _

“Oh crap… what did I do?”

Hanzo looks from his duffel bag to the  _ open _ bottle of chocolate milk, picking it up and turning around. “Your ridiculous need for milk  _ which you did not drink _ has leaked all over our clothes!”

Genji chuckles, taking a step forward and peering into the bag. A wise move, because if he comes in any closer, Hanzo has the mind to punch him in the arm. Or grab him in a headlock. 

“Good thing I’m wearing my armour today,” Genji says as he takes a step back and grabs his bag from the couch.

Hanzo looks at Genji in pure bewilderment. “Good thing… armour…” Hanzo stammers, shaking his head.

“Now now, Han,” Jesse says cautiously, standing between the two of them. “It was just an accident.” Hanzo looks from Jesse to Genji, and when there is no answer, Jesse adds, talking over his shoulder while his eyes are still squarely trained on Hanzo, “Right, Genji?”

“Yeah, sure… accident,” Genji says wholly unconvincingly, sly grin on his face.

Hanzo takes a step forward and Jesse places his hands on Hanzo’s shoulders. His grip firm, hands warm and soothing. It practically knocks the wind out of him, glancing at the hand on his left shoulder before looking up, seeing gorgeous soft brown eyes looking back at him with a lazy grin on his face. It is enough to stop the anger dead in its tracks; a small smile creeps over Hanzo’s lips. 

They share the moment for what seems like forever. Time stands still, the sound of conversation outside their room, the birds chirping... it all fades into the background as white noise. 

This close, Hanzo can see that Jesse actually has very faint freckles peppering his nose and cheeks; mostly lost in the tan colouring of his skin. He can see the crows feet on the corners of his eyes, and the wrinkles between his brows. 

He looks at his lips; those soft, full, plush lips that are just begging to be kissed. He wonders what they would taste like, he imagines the feeling of his tongue sliding against Jesse’s, undressing him, marking every inch of his skin --

Hanzo is pulled from this veritable slice of heaven when Jesse frowns, shaking his head slightly and takes his hands back. He turns to his side, still keeping himself between Hanzo and Genji when he says, “Well in any case, I do think you owe your brother here an apology.”

“I’m sorry, Hanzo,” Genji says with little enthusiasm for an actual apology. Jesse picks up on it too, if the eye-roll is anything to go by.

“Well it’s a good thing we don’t need to be on the road for a little bit,” Jesse sighs, glancing into the bag. “We got time to hit a laundromat and wash your clothes. Are all of ‘em ruined?”

Hanzo places the empty bottle on the table before crouching down. Shifting the wet clothing around he wrinkles his nose at the smell of milk starting to go rancid. “Yes,” Hanzo grunts, feeling the wetness on the bottom of the bag.

“Do you need a spare change of clothes?” Jesse asks. “They might not fit but it’ll be better than nothing.”

A smile spreads across Hanzo’s lips at the thought of wearing one of his plaid shirts, wondering if they are as warm and comfortable as they appear. The thought of being wrapped in something belonging to the gunslinger, enveloped in his smell has Hanzo all kinds of giddy.

He catches himself though, smile wavering as he realises it is highly inappropriate to have these constant thoughts of someone he works so closely with. If Jesse were to get injured, or worse, killed on a mission, there would be no stopping Hanzo on exacting his revenge, stopping at  _ nothing  _ until Jesse was avenged.

Then Hanzo realises that if that were to happen  _ right now _ he would do exactly that. He frowns, it seems he has become too emotionally invested in the gunslinger after all.

Hanzo sighs, looking from the bag to Jesse. “It is fine. I can wear my clothes from yesterday and change before the drive.”

Jesse nods, smiling. “No problems, Han.”

“Though if I can pack my sweatpants into your bag, I would be grateful.”

“Of course.”

Hanzo bows his head, turning to Genji and narrowing his eyes when Genji tries to hide his excitement at their current predicament and fails. He rolls his eyes at the childish display, snatching his jeans from the dining chair and storming off into the bathroom to get changed. 

Closing the door behind him, he turns on the tap at the sink and splashes his face with water once more. He can hear the faint murmur of conversation on the other side of the door, and chooses to ignore it, leaving the tap running as he plucks his toothbrush and toothpaste from the toiletries bag sitting beside the sink. 

He thinks about that moment he and Jesse shared as he brushes his teeth. It was a side of the gunslinger he has not seen before. Well, he is affectionate with all agents of Overwatch, whether it be from a friendly conversation to a smile, to even clapping a hand on the back or shoulder. But this… that gentle touch, the soft smile… there was more to it. “There had to be…” Hanzo says around his toothbrush, pulling it from his mouth and looking at his reflection, like it will provide the answers he seeks. 

Sighing, he spits into the sink and continues brushing. If there is more to it than just being friendly, at least Hanzo will have the laundromat and the drive to the location of the mission to figure it out.

Spitting in the sink once more, Hanzo cleans his toothbrush before rinsing his mouth, drinking water from his hands. He dries his mouth and hands before changing into his jeans, doing his best to ignore the conversation on the other side of the door when he hears his name. Not that he can hear anything beyond a couple of slightly raised words over the hushed conversation, but he will not eavesdrop on his brother. He is better than that.

Hanzo makes his actions intentionally loud; a warning that he is about to enter the room. Turning the handle in a long, drawn out movement, he slowly pushes the door open, and as expected the conversation stops dead. Hanzo glances at the two men, looking at him like a pair of deer caught in the headlights before looking away. 

Jesse stands up, clearing his throat and nodding at Genji before looking at Hanzo. “My bag’s on the bed, jus’ place your clothes right on top.”

Hanzo nods, folding his sweatpants neatly and placing them inside Jesse’s bag. If there is one thing he knows for certain, they will smell like stale cigarillo smoke, and Hanzo could not care less. 

They sit in silence as Genji brushes his teeth and puts his armour on in the bathroom. Hanzo does not know what to say without it sounding awkward or forced, or potentially giggling uncontrollably, considering whenever he thinks he can say something, he is on the verge of laughter; as perplexing as that is.

“I’m sorry for all this,” Jesse says softly, sitting next to him on the bed. 

Hanzo looks at him, shaking his head. “You need not apologise… you were not at fault.”

“His half-assed apology wasn’t enough,” Jesse counters, gesturing to the bathroom with the flick of his head. “You and I both know that he’s a little shit, tries to push the boundaries best he can.”

“He has ever since he was a child,” Hanzo chuckles. It wavers as he remembers  _ what _ it was that robbed Genji of so much.

“It’ll be an interestin’ addition to the report, at least," Jesse says after a moment. He sits up straight and clears his throat before continuing, “‘Like the child he is, Agent Shimada Genji insisted on buying snacks halfway into the drive from the Watchpoint to the motel: a bag of peanut M&Ms and chocolate milk. Like the child he is, Agent Shimada Genji took a sip of said chocolate milk before placing it in the Brothers Shimada personal luggage. He must not have fastened the cap securely as it resulted in it leaking all over their clothing during the night. After a brief intermission where Agent Shimada Hanzo and myself had to go to a laundromat to wash their clothes, the mission continued on as planned.”

Hanzo covers his mouth with his hand to stifle his laughter at Jesse’s words which sound  _ nothing  _ like the man sitting next to him. “Please tell me you will be putting that in your report.”

“For you, darlin’, I’ll do anything,” Jesse grins, winking.

Hanzo snorts, hitting Jesse with his backhand softly. Then his mind most unhelpfully supplies him with the double entendre of that statement, all of the explicit implications... the smirk and wink and waggling eyebrows is doing nothing to put a dampener on the thoughts, as dozens of flashes of things he would like to do with Jesse appear in his mind. It was almost like it was intentional that he said those words specifically.

He stands abruptly when the bathroom door opens and Genji steps out, dressed in his sweatpants and hoodie; armour underneath. He looks between Jesse and Hanzo, pointing and grinning, "Oh, I'm sorry," and of course  _ that _ 'sorry' is genuine, "am I interrupting something?"

Jesse stands and looks at Hanzo, then back at Genji. "Nah, Genj, jus' havin' ourselves a little laugh at your expense," he drawls.

Hanzo scoffs a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand. When Genji shoots daggers at him, he adds, "Come on, Genji, it is not like you do the same about me."

Genji grumbles something under his breath as he tosses the toiletries bag at Hanzo before slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"All right," Jesse says as Hanzo stuffs the toiletries into Jesse's bag, zipping it up. "Genji, you get a head start on your location. It'll take you the better part of the morning anyway to get there on foot so you might as well leave now. Hanzo and I will head to the laundromat, wash your clothes before dumping them back here, and head to the second location. Comms on at all times, no need for radio silence yet. Check in every thirty minutes."

Genji nods, pulling his hood up. "See you when I see you," Genji says, saluting as he leaves the room. Before the door closes, he stretches his neck, muttering, “Fuck that couch…”

Hanzo inhales and exhales slowly, turning to Jesse. "To the laundromat?"

Jesse nods, pulling his phone from his jeans pocket. "There's one about a block away, if you're up for the walk?"

Hanzo nods, grabbing the bag and wincing at the chocolate stain on the cream coloured carpet. "Genji," he mutters under his breath.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Jesse says, placing a hand on Hanzo's shoulder. "I don't think they'll care if there's a stain in the carpet given everything else is stained or dirty."

Hanzo hums, checking if the bag is leaking, and thankfully it is not. He follows Jesse out of the room, beginning their detour to the laundromat.

The streets of Lisbon are surprisingly quiet, given how mild the early winter weather actually is today. A cloudless sky, the sun provides minimal warmth and with no wind. It is a stark contrast to yesterday, where it was cold with rain and sleet warnings; even though there is no evidence of that now. 

The laundromat is empty save for the attendant behind the counter. Hanzo notices their appearance, most notably the piercing in the bridge of their nose. He holds his stare for a moment before approaching one washing machine in the corner. Unpacking his bag and throwing the clothes in the machine, he wonders what  _ he _ would look like with such a radical change. He smiles, thinking that he would look good, that perhaps it is time for a change. He has always wanted piercings anyway, so why not now?

He thinks about Genji, what he would think about it, before quickly realising that Genji was robbed of so much by his hands. He looks at his palms for the briefest moments, and bites his tongue before getting consumed by the guilt. Stuffing the last of the clothes in the machine, he tells himself,  _ You are not worthy of such things. You are without honour. _

Self conscious of his bitter annoyance, he ensures his movements are not forceful as he inverts the duffel bag, zipping it up as best he can and stuffs that into the machine too. He has this extra time with Jesse absent Genji, and does not want to ruin it with his sour mood. 

"Okay," Jesse breathes, tapping his phone to the display on the machine to pay for the wash. The display reads 'Minutes until completion: 54'; a wash and drying cycle, and Jesse repeats, "Okay," as he turns to Hanzo, smiling. "Did you wanna hang out here or grab a coffee?"

_ The sun after a storm,  _ Hanzo thinks, smiling and pushing his bangs behind his ear. "Coffee sounds good, actually." When Jesse offers his elbow, Hanzo snorts another laugh and rolls his eyes, approaching the door to the laundromat. He glances back at Jesse who has his hand over his chest and a mocked pained expression on his face.

"You wound me, Hanzo," Jesse says, trying to contain his grin and failing.

Hanzo smiles, holding the door open for Jesse. As much as he wanted to take his elbow, to be led out by the big, strong Jesse McCree, a part of him feels like he is undeserving of the man's affections.  _ We have to remain professional, _ Hanzo repeats in his mind, an effort to stop from getting more invested in this crush than he already is.


	4. The Long Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It ain't always gonna be fun and laughter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor mentions of violence in this chapter.

Jesse sighs happily, climbing into the car. He fastens his seatbelt, watching Hanzo repeat the actions beside him. Spending the morning alone with him in a relaxed setting was surprisingly good. The archer knows his way around jokes and silly games, and it was nowhere near as awkward as Jesse had thought it would have been.

Making Hanzo smile is quickly becoming his favourite thing. Genji told him it would be next to impossible, that while they have reconciled, Hanzo has not forgiven himself for what he did; that he never will.

_ "Ever climbed a mountain backwards, blindfolded while barefoot? Cause  _ that _ will be easier than getting Hanzo to laugh." _

Jesse chuckles at that silly analogy, and he will have to tell Genji that he did conquer the larger mountain which is getting Shimada Hanzo to laugh at his bad jokes.

"The drive will take us one hour and forty eight minutes," Hanzo says, looking at the display in the console of the car, the route mapped out.

"Long drive," Jesse breathes, sitting back in his seat. The route they picked is a long, convoluted drive along the outskirts of Lisbon before heading back into the city centre; an effort not to draw attention to the fact they will be scoping out the same location every day for the next week. Every day will have a new route and today’s is the longest. "Good thing this baby’ll handle it," Jesse purrs, stroking the steering wheel of the car.

"You are ridiculous," Hanzo says, shaking his head slowly and folding his arms across his chest, an effort to look serious but is wholly let down by the slight upwards curl of his mouth; another attempt to hide his smile. "It is just an inanimate object."

"Don't be like that. Gotta give love to the thing which'll be doin' all the hard work for us," Jesse defends. "Don't listen to him, girl, he just don't understand," Jesse says quietly to the console. He presses the large 'start' button on the corner of the display and rests his hands to the side as the steering wheel turns and the car drives away.

"You are still ridiculous," Hanzo repeats, this time smirking.

Jesse shrugs, resting back in his seat. "I take it you never owned a car?"

"I was driven most places," Hanzo pauses, nodding, before adding, "though I did own a hovercycle which I would use frequently when I needed a break from the pressures of the clan."

"Huh," Jesse says with surprise. "Didn't peg you to be a hovercycle type."

Hanzo hums, sitting back in his seat. "I was not always a prude, as Genji likes to call me," he grumbles.

"From what I've seen today, darlin', you ain't a prude."

That completely adorable snort and eye-roll combo that Hanzo does in response to his compliments is also quickly becoming one of his favourite things to see. It makes his stomach flutter and always brings a smile to his face. 

"You are truly awful, Jesse."

"Hey," Jesse says, mocking bruised pride, "I thought we were friends."

The devilish smirk that crosses Hanzo's lips is truly something as he says, "This is how I show my affections."

"By throwin' backhanders whenever you can?" Jesse asks, smirking.

Hanzo shrugs, the smile falling from his face. "It weeds out those who are easily offended," he says quietly. He looks at his hands in his lap, picking a bit of dirt from under his fingernails. "If I am not able to be myself around people, then what is the point of  _ being  _ around people?" 

Now Jesse understands as he sees a wall come up between him and Hanzo. He and Genji are complete polar opposites. While Genji will laugh and joke, make friends with everyone in a room, Hanzo will, and has on many occasions when there is a group gathering at the Watchpoint, sit in the corner and observe. Talk if someone approaches him, but otherwise, he sits and watches. Something that was no doubt required in his previous life, and being so guarded, so closed off is something he doesn't need in this life.

Placing a hand on Hanzo's bicep, Jesse says softly, "Well it's a good thing I don't get offended."

Hanzo's eyes snap to meet Jesse's and a small smile creeps on his lips as he nods in acknowledgement.

"You don't need to be so guarded around the guys at the Watchpoint, either," Jesse continues. "A lot of them had very different lives before joining Overwatch, inlcludin’ yours truly," he presses a hand to his chest. "We ain't gonna judge, push you away, close you off because you have a dark sense of humour."

Hanzo nods again, looking at Jesse. "I suppose I should not care what people think of me. I never have..." he trails off, looking at the console showing their route for a moment before adding softly, "I do not know why I care now."

"Goin' from being a lone wolf to being surrounded by strangers twenty-four-seven, a clean slate if you will... I can see why. Not many of us know about your history... Those of us who were there, who saved Genji..." Jesse stops his rambling when Hanzo frowns, giving himself an opportunity to gather his thoughts. "What I mean to say is, no one's judging you for what you did. For the things in your previous life. Joining Overwatch shows that you at least  _ want _ to make a mends, come to peace with your old life. Reconciling with Genji, that was a massive step."

"Were you there?"

Jesse takes a breath and holds it, before nodding his head. "Didn't see what went down, but I was in Hanamura, part of the extraction team to get Genji out."

"And yet you still choose to talk with me, to joke with me, knowing I almost killed my own brother," Hanzo says bitterly.

"Hanzo," Jesse says softly, grabbing his wrist. He waits for Hanzo to look at him before he continues. "What's done is done. Genji's come to terms with it. Me, Angela, Morrison, Ana, Reinhardt, Torb... We've all come to terms with it. We know the person who you were and the person you are now are two different people." Jesse inhales and exhales softly, not expecting this conversation to take such a dark turn. He was expecting fun and games and joking and bad flirting. But Hanzo needs to work this out, and might as well be this hour and a half drive considering Hanzo can't actually escape this, like he has done countless times before. He looks at his hand on Hanzo's wrist, sliding it down to Hanzo’s, grabbing it. "Now  _ you _ need to make peace with it. And I'll be right here when you want to talk. Now, later... whenever you want, whenever you’re ready."

Hanzo stares at their joined hands, eyes wide. He glances at Jesse, and Jesse offers a smile before Hanzo looks back at their hands. 

Jesse is waiting for the recoil, the sliding away of Hanzo's hand and a completely shut-down Hanzo, and is one hundred percent shocked when Hanzo turns his hand, weaving his fingers between Jesse's.

"I am thankful for your words," Hanzo says quietly, focusing on their joined hands. "Forgiveness is something I feel I am undeserving of. I cannot make peace for what I did. I use it as a reminder... A constant reminder that I am not a good person."

"You're here, aren't you?"

Hanzo looks at Jesse, frowning. "Explain."

"You joined Overwatch. We're on our way to a suspected Talon hideout. We're the good guys, out to stop the bad guys. Tell me a bad person would do that."

"It is a matter of honour. I am without honour, and I wish to seek it back. I owe Genji this, at the very least."

"See," Jesse says quickly. "Would a bad person do something like that?"

"Jesse, you do not understand --"

"I think you're tryin' to come up with excuses to push us all away."

"Tell me something that is  _ remotely _ comparable to what I did!" Hanzo snaps.

"You mean to tell me you think I have a sixty million dollar bounty on my head for no reason?"

Hanzo opens his mouth, taking a breath and holding it. "I have wondered," he says finally, exhaling.

"I think most of it is because of my knowledge regarding Blackwatch n’ Overwatch before the fall. If someone were to get their hands on me alive, I'd be a useful source of information. Not that one, I'd be taken alive and two, I'd tell them if they were in some way successful." Jesse chuckles, looking at his two extended fingers before letting his hand fall to his lap. "They've tried taking me, other bounty hunters. Came down to me or them, you know?” He looks out the window behind Hanzo, watching the city fly past them. “The amount started small, a few hundred thousand, and every time a bounty hunter showed up dead, the amount kept going. Up and up over the years until reaching the sixty mil it is now. I can officially say that the hunters have stopped chasin' after me, it seems the price is still too low considering I have a one hundred percent hit rate."

"You like to boast," Hanzo says sheepishly.

"It ain't really boasting," Jesse breathes, looking back at Hanzo. "Just tellin' you that I'm just as damaged as you are. I've killed countless people. Part of Deadlock, part of Blackwatch, even now as part of Overwatch. The number of people we've come across...” He pauses for a moment, swallowing the lump in his throat and looking at their joined hands. “Talon agents I personally know who were ex-Blackwatch. Putting them down..." Jesse trails off, huffing. "The only way I live with it is because I tell myself it was me or them. And I like living too much to be taken down by the scum of the Earth." He looks at Hanzo. "I know the damage Genji did to you. I know that in that instance, it was one of those situations... You or him. You just got the upper hand before he did. From what he's told me, you were holding back on that day. That you had many chances to end it all, and you didn't. Seems like a part of you was tryin'  _ not _ to kill him."

"It was merely a sparring session," Hanzo says, looking at his feet. He pulls up his jeans from his boots, exposing the grey, synthetic skin of his prosthetic. "He made the first cuts when he realised it was him or me. He tried to take me down before I him. He was almost successful, slashing down to the bone, cutting through muscle. I did not intend to lose control --" Hanzo's voice dies in his throat as he inhales sharply before sobbing.

Jesse unfastens his seatbelt, closing the gap best he can with the centre console in the way and pulls Hanzo in for a hug. The archer cries into his shoulder, and Jesse lets it happen, rubbing circles on his back with the flat of his hand, something he can focus on if he chooses.

Eyes prickling, Jesse closes them in an effort to not break down himself. If he had to list one weakness of his, it's his empathy. He needs to be strong for Hanzo. Needing his own focus, he turns his head, smelling a residual hint of mint on his hair. He focuses on that smell, breathing deep, in and out, an it isn’t too long before he finds himself getting drunk on the smell.

"Enjoying yourself, gunslinger?" Hanzo whispers, chuckling.

Jesse's eyes shoot open and he pulls away, face to face with Hanzo. "Sorry... I got lost in my own thoughts," he says, feeling the heat creep up to his face.

"I have embarrassed you."

"I embarrassed myself," Jesse says quickly, shaking his head. He tries to lean back, but is held in place with Hanzo's hand cupping the back of his head. Heart fluttering as Hanzo runs his fingers through his hair, Jesse slides his hand up Hanzo's back to behind his neck, stroking with his thumb. He looks at Hanzo's lips, those incredibly soft lips that need to be kissed and leans in slowly.

Hanzo meets him, Jesse can feel his nose on his cheek. Jesse exhales slowly before inhaling just as slowly, breathing Hanzo's air and feeling dizzy, euphoric. A soft moan escapes Jesse’s lips, only millimetres away from Hanzo's. Slowly closing the distance, he feels Hanzo's lips brush against his --

_ "Genji checking in," _ crackles over the comm in his ears and Hanzo recoils from the sudden noise. 

_ ‘Fuck’,  _ Jesse mouths silently. He huffs and closes his eyes, pressing a finger to the microphone button. "Status."

_ "Still on my approach, haven't seen anyone out of the ordinary. Should be at the nest in another half hour." _

"Got it Genji."

_ "Are you on your way?" _

"Yeah," Jesse sighs, looking at the map. "Should be at the den in about an hour and a half."

_ "Okay. I will check in again in thirty." _

The static fades and Jesse looks at Hanzo. "That..."

"There is no need to apologise. I was at fault."

"I don't think it was your fault either."

Hanzo rolls his eyes. "I cried and you felt sorry for me."

"Hanzo, that wasn't a pity kiss... well, an attempted pity kiss anyway." Jesse huffs, rubbing the back of his neck, savouring Hanzo's residual touch. "I..." Jesse trails off, sighing. "Don't worry about it. We just got caught in a moment and Genji, completely unintentionally, caught it before things could escalate."

"And now we are left with this awkwardness,” Hanzo says sourly, folding his arms across his chest. “Perhaps it would have been better if we had kissed."

Jesse huffs a laugh. "Didn't think you were into me. In fact, before today I thought you might have not liked me. You can be pretty snarky sometimes."

Hanzo’s eyes widen, and Jesse can see them water. "I..."

"I know, you said that's how you show affection.” Jesse takes Hanzo’s hand, stroking with his thumb. “It's fine, don't change. I ain’t a delicate flower who can’t handle you, and now that I know that you’re bein’ playful, I love it."

"Your smile is enough to lift my most sour moods,” Hanzo says quickly. He takes a breath, looking at their joined hands, saying, “It has worked several times in the past, it worked last night, and this morning, and now..." His eyes flick up and he smiles.

"Aw, shucks, darlin'," Jesse says, at a loss for words. He looks at Hanzo, eyes crinkling at the edges. "I didn't know I had that kind of effect on you."

"And now you do," Hanzo says quietly, weaving their fingers together again.

Jesse looks at their joined hands, cupping his prosthetic over the top. He had figured that Hanzo’s snark was his way at being playful, and in no way was he ever offended by his words, harsh as they can be. Life’s too short to be taken  _ that _ seriously, and he knows that intimately; coming close to death on countless occasions.

His stomach flutters at another thought: pursuing Hanzo romantically. He knows the dangers of getting romantically involved with a co-worker, with another agent. He’s seen it first hand. But hot damn if he doesn’t want to woo the unwooable Shimada Hanzo, kiss those pretty lips, hold him tight and close and tell him that he is a good man.

"Hey uh... after this mission," Jesse starts, looking at Hanzo. His stomach is doing flips now, he can feel how sweaty his palm is and he's praying that Hanzo can't feel it. He swallows the lump in his throat before asking, "Do you wanna... get dinner? Or drinks, or whatever?"

The smile that blooms across Hanzo's lips is confirmation enough. "Dinner would be lovely."

"All right," Jesse says, confident. "It's a date."


	5. The Wayward Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be _just another_ mission.
> 
> ...But when does anything go according to plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So warning for canon-typical violence and blood in this chapter.
> 
> Apologies for the delay. I went for a swim cause it's 40C here (Google tells me that's 104F). But I'm super happy with this chapter, it's double the length of the rest of them and I'm so excited to have it out there!

“Papa Bear, checking in.”

_“You are ridiculous."_ To Jesse’s surprise, Genji's replies first, his usual metallic sounding voice is heightened through the comms.

“Well we can’t use our real names in case of tapping. You know this, Swift Dragon. We’ve been doin’ this for near on ten years now.”

_“Every single one of your names you pick for each mission are ridiculous. ‘Papa Bear’_ has _to be the worst.”_

“I’m at the Bear’s Den. Of course I’m gonna go with ‘Papa Bear.’ There was no stoppin’ it from happening.”

_“And what if Silent Wolf wanted that name?”_

_“I want no part in your ridiculous banter,”_ Hanzo answers flatly. Even through the comms he's cool as a cucumber.

“Y’know, the two o’ you say ‘ridiculous’ a helluva lot. Family trait?”

_“Can we_ please _focus on the mission?”_

“When you call me by my designation.”

_“I will not.”_

“Well, then there’s nothin’ I can do for ya, Silent Wolf.”

_“You are --”_

“Ridiculous. I know.” Jesse chuckles, looking through the binoculars. He focuses on Hanzo, perched on the roof of a nearby building, offering a wave when Hanzo looks over. Jesse can see the eye-roll, and reckons he would be able to see it _without_ the binoculars, it was that obvious. “So why Silent Wolf?”

_“Wolves like to watch and wait. Attack when they know they have the advantage. Since this is a surveillance mission, ‘silent’ seemed appropriate.”_

“Sure does,” Jesse mutters, looking at Hanzo’s ass through the binoculars. He wishes he was wearing his tighter pair of jeans, the ones which hug those gloriously thick thighs, but understands why he’s opted for loose, considering he just watched Hanzo scale that fifteen-foot building in about three seconds without any ropes or pulleys. How the both of them can parkour like that is beyond Jesse.

Still, the jeans hug his cute round ass, and make for good looking at.

Breaking his leering with a sigh, Jesse looks in Genji’s direction. “Swift Dragon, check in.”

_“Nothing here. Nothing like the last five hours. Not even security. Are we certain this is the correct location?”_

“That’s why we’re here. To confirm if these are in fact the correct locations.” Jesse spots the second location Genji has eyes on. A single storey building which neighbours an auto-repair shop. He shifts in his spot trying to see the Genji or the building he’s perched on, but there are too many taller buildings in the way. He flicks back to the single storey building, then the alleyway, then the intersecting street, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

_“I am not going to be happy if we end up sleeping in that awful motel room and this turns out to be nothing,”_ Hanzo says flatly.

Scanning back to Hanzo, Jesse adds,“Well, that’s why we ain’t got our eggs all in one basket.”

Jesse, Hanzo and Genji are just one of four teams out scouting locations through Europe; suspected Talon bases. With chatter increasing, the need for this large scale simultaneous mission was paramount after Athena worked out the encryption and identified four separate locations previously unknown to Overwatch: Lisbon, Athens, Prague and Budapest.

_“I have movement,”_ Genji’s voice crackles over the comms.

Jesse scans back to Genji’s building but not seeing anything out of the ordinary. “What’re you seein’, Swift Dragon?”

_“An armoured vehicle has pulled up to the building. Black. Three people have exited.”_ There is a pause, then, _“Their faces are obscured under hats, I cannot tell you who they are.”_

Jesse hums, rubbing his chin. “Keep an eye on ‘em. Intel suggests the building is abandoned. There shouldn’t be anyone there.”

_“I have movement here, too.”_

Jesse flicks the binoculars to Hanzo’s location, catching a black van. First thing he looks at is the license plate, inputting that into his tablet to search the database. While it searches, he looks back and watches four people climb out and approach the back. One swings the doors wide but from this angle, Jesse can’t see what is in it. “Silent Wolf, what’s in there?” Jesse waits, and waits. Frowning, he scans up to Hanzo’s location and cannot see him. Chewing his bottom lip, he says, “Silent Wolf, come in.”

_“I cannot be certain, but I believe that is an explosive of some descript.”_

“Silent Wolf, we can’t go on ‘I cannot be certain’ --”

_“A small, metallic device strapped to a trolley. Approximately one metre in length by half a metre in width. An EMP, if I were to hazard a guess.”_

“Fuck,” Jesse whispers, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He glances at his tablet when it pings, and of course the van is not registered. “Stay where you are, Silent Wolf, I’m coming to you. Swift Dragon, report.”

_“The three people have entered the building. They did not unload anything from the vehicle.”_

“A’ight. Hang tight, Swift Dragon. Check in if that changes.” Jesse stands up, stuffing the binoculars back into his backpack. “Silent Wolf, what’s your twenty?”

_“White coloured apartment block next to my appointed location.”_

Jesse enters the stairwell of the office building. “Three o’clock, or nine?”

_“Nine from your position.”_

“Got it.” Slowing his descent for a moment, Jesse grabs his phone from his pocket, selecting Ana’s name from his contacts. Speeding up again, there is a brief moment of silence before she answers.

_“Checking in early, Joel?”_

“Aww, you’re not gonna call me by my designation either?”

_“When you decide to pick a suitable designation, I shall call you that. Until then, you are Joel.”_

“You know, I got the other two in on my games. Swift Dragon and Silent Wolf.”

Jesse hears a muffled sigh through his comm, and it makes him smile. _“Was this the reason why you wanted to check in?”_

“No, ma’am. Just letting you know that both locations have been hit. Swift Dragon’s keepin’ an eye on three who entered his building, and I’m catching up with Silent Wolf cause he suspects they’ve got an EMP.”

_“An EMP?! Joel! You didn’t think it appropriate to_ open _with that?”_

“Hang on a sec, I’ll patch in Silent Wolf into this call.” Jesse stops on the landing of the third floor, adding Hanzo to the call, and to catch his breath. When his comms ping, he asks, “All right, Silent Wolf, you reading me?”

_“I am. No change in situation. The appear to be waiting for someone to arrive.”_

Jesse nods, continuing on. “The vehicle ain’t registered. Silent Wolf, do you think they’re Talon?”

_“I do not believe so. They seem somewhat unprofessional. They are talking loudly and one of them is leaning on the device.”_

“Amateurs,” Jesse whispers, stepping off onto the street. Pulling the hood up on his jumper and keeping his head low, he walks with no real intention to be anywhere, heading in Hanzo’s direction. “So they’re meeting up _with_ Talon?” Jesse mutters, ensuring to keep his voice low too.

_“Perhaps.”_

“Mama bear, anyone else got movement on their locations?”

_“Strike teams Bravo and Delta haven’t said anything, and Strike Team Alpha just checked in with nothing remarkable to report. It’s just you for the moment, Strike Team Charlie.”_

“Seems we drew the short straw,” Jesse drawls,unable to contain his grin at the the sudden turn of events. There are a few beats of silence as Jesse weaves the suburban streets of northern Lisbon, listening intently behind him for anyone following. Rounding a corner, he sees the building Hanzo is on, asking, “Silent Wolf, you still at nine?”

_“Affirmative.”_

“A’ight. I’ll be there in a quick sec.”

_“Okay, this line is secure,”_ Winston's booming voice fills the comms. Jesse recoils slightly, caught off guard by the change in volume. _“I've got Athena working rolling encryptions and I want this comm-link open at all times.”_

Jesse approaches the apartment block’s intercom, running his fingers down all of the buttons. A moment passes before the door buzzes and unlocks, and with a smirk, he enters the building. He climbs this set of stairs, thankful it’s a shorter building than the one he was on, but by the time he reaches the roof, he’s gasping for breath.Scanning the roof, he sees Hanzo appear from behind an air conditioning duct. “Silent Wolf,” Jesse says, breathless as he crouches down next to Hanzo.

“So unfit.”

Jesse glances at Hanzo, smirk teasing the corner of his lips. “You tell me you wouldn’t be puffed out after descending a set of stairs, walking six blocks then climbing another set.”

“I do not smoke _and_ I exercise daily.” Hanzo smirks, raising an eyebrow. “I would not be puffed out.”

“You really know how to hurt a man,” Jesse drawls, nudging his shoulder against Hanzo’s. He looks at the group waiting by the van, dressed in streetwear, on their phones and now they’re all sitting on the trolley. “A’ight. They’re still waiting,” he says, rolling his eyes as he shoulders off his backpack, plucking his binoculars from inside before looking through them. “Yep. This lot definitely ain’t Talon. Probably some underground gang.” When Jesse pulls the binoculars away, he sees Hanzo with his arm extended, hand palm up. Jesse hands him the binoculars before grabbing a small camera from the bag, aiming it at the group. “I’m sendin’ their pictures for facial recognition.”

_“Agent Shimada already did that,"_ Winston replies.

“Did you, now?” Jesse asks, sideways glancing at Hanzo.

Setting the binoculars down enough so he can sideways glance back, Hanzo raises an eyebrow and states, absolute matter-of-fact, “I am not incompetent.”

“Wasn’t sayin’ you were,” Jesse replies, winking. “Just used to bein’ on my own. Don’t get very many missions where I work surveillance with someone.”

Jesse’s attention is caught by the group as they stand up straight at the back of the van. The sound of another large vehicle fills the alleyway below. “They’ve got company,” Jesse says, voice barely a whisper.

Three people step out of the truck. Two in black body armour who stick out like a sore thumb and a third, a woman, dressed in a purple dress and a black cardigan.

“Shit,” Jesse says, ducking. He places a hand on Hanzo’s back, bringing him down too. “We got Sombra here.” He reaches into his bag for the sound amplifier, placing the small device on the edge of the building and activating it.

_“Sombra?”_ Ana asks, slight panic in her voice. _“Why the hell would they --”_

“Shhh!”

“-- so this is the device?” Sombra asks, her voice crackles through the comms. Peeking over the edge, Jesse catches her looking up from her phone to glance at it. “Doesn’t seem very big.”

“Don’t let the size fool you, it can disrupt anything electronic within a ten block radius,” one of the four say. The one in charge, Jesse guesses.

“Only ten blocks?” Sombra asks, surprised.

“Well… bigger isn’t _always_ better,” one of the other men say, chuckling.

Sombra laughs, approaching the man, placing a finger on his chest and dragging a fingernail down slowly. Jesse can see him hold his breath under the contact. “Is that what your Mamá told you?” She asks seductively, her fingernail catching on his belt before taking a step back. “You are lucky my boss is in need for a smaller scale EMP. Otherwise I would send you to him and get you to explain how a ten-block EMP is better than a one hundred kilometre one.”

The men look between each other and nod. There’s a brief moment where no one moves, then Sombra, about just as exaggeratingly as Hanzo, rolls her eyes. “Well load it into the truck!” She shouts.

The four men practically scramble on top of each other to push the trolley to the waiting truck. Jesse focuses on Sombra, closing his eyes and concentrating on her voice as she says quietly in Spanish, _“I’m the world’s best hacker and they think I’m the ‘right person’ for_ this _job. I seriously have to figure out what I did wrong, I hate getting my hands dirty.”_ She pauses and Jesse opens his eyes, seeing as she looks at her nails, rolling her eyes again before adding, _“And of fucking course I chipped my nail polish. God damnit I’ll never let them hear the end of this.”_ She folds her arms across her chest as she approaches the vehicle, the doors slamming shut.

Holding out the palm of her hand, the man in charge hands over his phone. She toys with it before splaying the fingers on her other hand, a group of six purple hexagons appear. She taps at them, then swipes her hand from the hexagons to the phone. Splaying her fingers before closing her fist, the hexagons disappear and she tosses the phone back to the man, barely registering and almost missing the catch.

“And you have your payment,” she says, looking at her nails again. “I’ve put a bit extra in there… for your discretion in this matter.”

The man in charge nods and extends his hand. Sombra looks at it and laughs, bringing her hand under her chin. “Oh no, _cabrón_ , I don’t do _that,”_ she gestures at his hand with the wave of hers. Laughing, she walks off, blowing a kiss to the man who she teased earlier before climbing into the truck.

“All right, Ana. Small white unmarked truck. Use traffic cameras to tail it. Hanzo and I will hang back, follow these low lifes to where they go next.” Jesse watches as Sombra’s truck peels away. “Perhaps the good police of Lisbon will get a tip off about --”

Jesse barely has time to react. He shields his face in the crook of his elbow, slamming his hand down onto Hanzo’s back before diving on top of him to shield him from the fireball. He doesn’t look up, not until the rain of metal and glass and most likely chunks of human stop raining down.

His ears ring. He allows himself to glance at Hanzo after a moment, sitting up. He relaxes when he sees Hanzo sit up, nodding - a silent acknowledgement that he is okay.

_“...Come in Jesse! Hanzo! Are you okay?!”_ Ana asks, frantic.

“We’re fine,” Jesse groans, hoping it at least sounds quiet given the ringing in his ears. He sits back, hitting the air conditioning vent behind him with a thud. He watches the column of smoke billow from the alleyway.

_“What happened?”_ Winston asks, relief carrying in his tone.

“The van exploded,” Hanzo answers, glancing over the ledge. He sits back, placing a hand on Jesse’s knee. “Are you okay?”

Jesse nods. “Yeah, think so. Just scared the living daylights outta me.” He holds a hand over his heart, breathing deep. “I’m too old for this shit.”

“Can you move?” Hanzo asks quietly, stroking Jesse's knee with his thumb. “It is unsafe to be here.”

“Yeah, should be able to.” Jesse groans, sliding his legs underneath himself. Standing on his knees, he braces himself on the air conditioning unit. Hanzo places a hand under his elbow, helping him to standing. He hisses through his teeth, resting his hands on his knees for a moment before brining a hand up to his temple. “Must’ve hit my head on somethin’,” he stands up straight, wincing, “it’s pounding --”

For the second time, Jesse barely has any time to react. This time, instead of diving to protect Hanzo from whatever _that_ bang was, he falls to the ground. He looks at his chest, watching as blood soaks through his clothes. He brings a hand up, his chest feels like it's on fire. He tries to breathe and can hear his choked gasps before he coughs, seeing blood shoot from his mouth.

Looking from his blood-stained hand to Hanzo, he is picked up and cradled against his chest. Hanzo looks worried, saying something Jesse can’t hear as he strokes his hair. Jesse wants to tell him everything will be all right, that this isn’t the first time he’s been shot like this, but breathing’s getting difficult. Should he be worried? Probably, all he can taste and smell now is iron.

He watches as Hanzo pulls over his backpack and reaches inside, pulling out the small medkit. He fumbles with the little syringe of golden liquid, pulling the cap off with his teeth before spitting it away. He looks at Jesse, nodding, smiling, saying something. Reassuring, because Jesse finds himself smiling and nodding with him. He coughs again, covering Hanzo’s shirt in blood.

Tears fill in Hanzo’s eyes as he slams the syringe into Jesse’s arm, plunging the liquid into him. Jesse knows that’s not going to be enough to fix him. But hopefully it’ll be enough that he’ll see Hanzo again. He tries to swallow down the blood, choking on it and coughing it straight back up. It goes everywhere, mostly feeling it dribble down his cheek and chin but the splatter on Hanzo’s cheek leaves him worrying something shocking now.

Hanzo kisses Jesse’s forehead, and Jesse closes his eyes. The feel of those soft lips, the tickle of his beard… It can’t end like this. Not when he hasn’t told Hanzo how he feels, what he means to him.

Pulling away, Hanzo strokes Jesse’s hair and then nods. In his eyes a fire ignites as Jesse is set down, watching as Hanzo grabs his bow.

Eyelids extremely heavy, the last thing Jesse sees is one of Hanzo’s sonic arrows fly over his head, followed by Hanzo nocking another arrow. He draws it, then everything goes dark.

 

* * *

 

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Jesse groans, squeezing his eyes shut tighter and wishing that infernal noise away. He feels a hand grasping his, squeezing tight, like they never want to let go. He opens his eyes and sees Hanzo sitting beside him; looking dishevelled and running on a week’s worth of no sleep if the messy hair and bags under his eyes are anything to go by.

He feels another hand on his other shoulder, he looks over and sees Angela beside him, smiling. “Hello, Jesse.”

“Hey, Doc,” Jesse groans, trying to sit up before both hands on his body push him back down.

“Please, do not sit up,” Hanzo says softly. He brushes a hand against Jesse’s head, and Jesse instinctively recoils, wondering what the hell he’s doing until a stray lock of hair is pushed back.Jesse breathes deep, smiling when Hanzo smiles back.

“What happened?” Jesse asks, his voice raspy.

“This,” Angela says, pulling a plastic container out of her pocket, three small metal fragments contained inside; one is different from the rest. “Aside from needing a new chestplate, this is what remains of a sniper rifle round.”

Jesse seethes. “Should’ve figured Widowmaker would have been working that case too.”

“It was an error on my judgement,” Hanzo says quickly. “I should have been looking out for her and it nearly got you killed.”

“Nah, Han, you can’t go blamin’ yourself,” Jesse retorts. “I’ve been on enough missions to know that we should’ve expected the worst. I was in charge, it was my fault.”

“You could have died, Jesse,” Hanzo says without missing a beat, sadness carrying in his tone. “You could have died because I was not observant enough. I was foolish enough to think --”

“Enough!”

Hanzo stops dead and both of them look at Angela. She places the container inside her coat pocket as she takes a breath. “First rule in my medbay: No one blames themselves for the actions of another. Second rule in my medbay: No arguing about who was at fault for what. The both of you made it out alive and that is all that matters. Discussion done. Are we clear?” Jesse nods and she glances at Hanzo before easing into a smile. She wheels over a nearby chair, sitting on it, pushing her bangs aside with a finger. “Now Jesse, what do you remember?”

“Just that explosion, then getting shot. The blood…” Jesse closes his eyes, trying to remember the rest of it before he blacked out… “Hanzo firing his arrows.” He opens his eyes, looking at Hanzo. “Did you get her?”

“I scared her away, but she disappeared before I could get a shot.”

Jesse nods, looking at the grey hospital gown. Taking back his hand, he pulls it down, revealing the large, red round scar above his pectoral. He touches a gentle finger to it, and feels the dull ache. “Through and through?”

“Luckily for you, it was.”

“So I’ve got a matching scar on the other side,” Jesse says, smirk teasing his lips. Another mark to prove he survived another attempt on his life.

Angela shakes her head. “You were out for almost thirty hours. The bullet broke apart, sending the piece of chestplate and the fragments which didn’t go through straight into your lung, perforating it. Had it been just a centimetre lower, we would not be having this conversation. If Hanzo did not administer the biotic ampule when he did, we would not be having this conversation. You’re lucky that all you walk away with is that scar,” she scolds. She takes a moment to takes a breath, scowl easing into a smile as she places a hand on his bicep. “And if your condition improves, you should be out of here by tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Angie.”

“You’re welcome, Jesse.” She then looks at Hanzo, frowning. “You have ten minutes before I kick you out to get some proper food and sleep.”

Jesse smiles, looking from Angela to Hanzo. The blush spreading across Hanzo’s cheeks and the sheepish smile he gives can cure any of his ailments. Jesse waits until Angela is in her office before turning back to Hanzo, looking at their joined hands. “So you stayed here with me?”

“Dr. Ziegler requested my presence to ensure I was not concussed.”

“Right, and that resulted in you stayin’ here for a day and a half?”

“I had nowhere else to be,” Hanzo shrugs.

Jesse smiles, placing his other hand on top of Hanzo’s. “Thank you, Han.”

“You need not offer gratitude.”

Jesse rolls his eyes. “Han, I’m gonna assume you carried me down those stairs. You would have done somethin’ to stop me from bleeding out considering the healing juice wouldn’t have been enough to stop all of it. I owe you my life. The very least you can do is accept the gratitude.”

Hanzo nods, smiling softly. “You are welcome, Jesse.”

He looks down at the scar again, before reaching with his other arm to cover himself up. Realising his prosthetic isn’t attached, he looks at the stump of his left arm, then glances around the medbay, looking for it. He spots it, glancing over his shoulder and takes a breath, a silent acknowledgement that he did make it out of Lisbon with it. Realising that this is the first time he’s been in Hanzo’s company without it, he glances at the archer, wondering if he’s staring at it but instead meets his eyes.

“Do you want to reattach your prosthetic?” Hanzo asks softly.

Jesse shakes his head. “Nah, might just wait till I’m about to leave here.” It has been a while since he has gone without it, and ultimately wants to spare Hanzo witnessing the pain and swearing he goes through when it’s reattached. “Would you mind..?” Jesse asks, glancing at his uncovered pectoral.

“Of course,” Hanzo says softly, picking up the gown and sliding it over Jesse’s shoulder. His fingernails drag across his skin softly, the residual touch tingles something shocking. Hanzo rests his hand on Jesse’s shoulder for a moment, before bringing it down and resting his palm over the wound. “I am happy that you are okay, gunslinger.”

Looking from Hanzo’s hand to his eyes, he smiles. “Me too, archer.” He looks at Hanzo’s lips, wanting to lean in and kiss him, but is completely mindful that Angela is looking at them; seeing her on the corner of his eye. “So, when I’m outta here, we’re still on for dinner?”

“Absolutely,” Hanzo says eagerly, nodding his head. Jesse grins, seeing Hanzo excited about their date can cure any ailment. “Though first you need to debrief with Winston and Commander Amari.”

“Out of the medbay, debrief, then dinner,” Jesse repeats.

“Sounds like a plan,” Hanzo says, smiling. He frowns before he audibly yawns, covering his mouth with the back of his hand at the tail end of it.

“Go get some sleep,” Jesse whispers, eyes flicking to the medbay doors.

Hanzo nods, his eyes drooping. He takes a breath and smiles, sliding his hand up to cup Jesse’s face before leaning down and kissing Jesse’s forehead. Jesse closes his eyes, and the sound of everything in the medbay fades to white noise. He feels the tickle from Hanzo’s beard, the press of his lips, so warm and soft and _that_ is enough to cure any ailment Jesse has, feeling giddy enough to run a marathon. He opens his eyes when Hanzo pulls away, seeing Hanzo’s smile. “I will see you in the morning.”

Jesse nods, feeling the squeeze from Hanzo’s hand before he pulls away, already missing his touch. “Have a good night, Han.”

“Same to you.” Jesse watches as Hanzo practically drags his feet, rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand as he presses the console beside the door, opening it. He steps through and when the doors close, Angela approaches him.

“He didn’t sleep, did he?”

“No one second. He refused to eat, and only left the room to give Ana and Winston his account of events.” She pauses as she takes a seat again. “We had quite the lengthy chat about many things, since he insisted he live in here until you woke.”

“He’s fun to talk to, right?” Jesse grins.

“When he’s not got that wall up all the time, he is actually quite pleasant.”

Jesse eases into a smile. “He told me he pushes people away ‘cause it’s easier to deal with when shit goes down.”

“He told me the same thing.” She nods, looking at her hands in her lap before looking at Jesse. “Then we talked about you.”

“Me?” Jesse asks, surprised. “Only good things I hope.”

“I never have a bad thing to say about you, Jesse.”

“So what’d you two talk about?” Jesse asks, grinning.

“ _That_ is Doctor-Patient confidentiality,” she answers, standing up.

Jesse smirks. “I hate it when you play that card.”

“That is what you get for nearly getting yourself killed, Jesse McCree.” She leans down, kissing his cheek. “Don’t you dare scare us like that again,” she whispers before standing up.

“Wasn’t my intention, Angie.”

She smiles, placing a hand on his bicep. “Get some rest. I’ll organise for your discharge in the morning.”

Jesse nods, settling down on the bed. “Sure thing, Angie.”  

 

* * *

 

“She got away?!”

“She hacked the system,” Ana says, exasperated. No doubt she’s had this very conversation with everyone and is sick of telling it. She takes a breath, clasping her hands over the table. “She had fifty identical trucks appear on the footage heading in all directions from your location. Every intersection a truck reached, more appeared. Athena is currently tracking five hundred and sixty seven trucks, and that’s _down_ from eight hundred and thirty nine. It’s going to take some time to isolate the right one but by the time we do --”

“--It’ll be too late and they’ll be in the wind,” Jesse says, bringing a hand up to his chin, sitting back in his seat. “Jesus, Ana. We should’ve been more prepared.” He leans forward, grabbing the glass of brandy and downing the lot. He places the glass back on the table and Ana pours him more.

“Our intel suggested that nothing like that was going to happen,” Winston says quietly from his tyre, swinging absently. He reaches into the jar of peanut butter with a finger, and when it comes back clean, he tosses it over his shoulder to join the three other empty containers. “We didn’t know. I’m sorry it got you shot, Jesse.”

Jesse winces at the guilt carrying on Winston’s voice. “Ah, ain’t nothin’, big guy,” Jesse breathes, smiling. When Winston nods, he sighs, looking at his shot glass. “So now what?”

“We’ve got Jack looking into it,” Ana answers. “The three other teams came up with nothing, so alongside Genji, they’re working on your sites.”

Brief annoyance washes through Jesse, considering he’s lost the lead on this mission. Nothing he can do about it considering he was shot, and there’s no way Angie will clear him to get back out there so soon. “So what happened with Genji’s site?” he sighs.

“The three people left when Sombra did,” Ana says quietly. “We sent a team there to scour every inch of that building when we picked you up, and nothing. It’s just an empty warehouse. Given the size of the explosion, we suspect they might have been involved in it in some way. We know Talon have a hand in Vishkar, it would be fair to assume they have teleportation technologies at their disposal.” Ana sighs, toying with her half-full shot glass, pushing it around with a finger. “We’ve got surveillance on it in any case, and Athena will let us know the second someone even looks at that building.”

Jesse nods slowly, picking up his glass and taking a sip of the alcohol. “So now we wait?”

“Now we wait.”


	6. The Hot Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Hot Night" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter earning this fic it's explicit rating.
> 
> And again I'm so sorry for the delay in this chapter. Using today as an example, in my timezone, in order for me to post on the 7th, I have to wait till 11am. And today was One Of Those Days where from 11am onwards it was just one thing after another, I didn't have my laptop on me and now was the only time I had to update the fic.
> 
> But like yesterday's chapter, it's totally worth the wait. Enjoy!!

“I look like a schmuck.”

“Well, when you say it aloud… Yeah. You do.”

Jesse rolls his eyes at Genji through the reflection in the mirror. He brings his hands up to his tie, loosening it, balling it up and tossing it to his desk. It unravels, landing on the floor barely three feet away. 

“I can't just go like this,” he says, turning around and looking at his appearance. He's opted to go for something extra formal for the date with Hanzo tonight, pressed black slacks and even an ironed white shirt! 

“No, you can't,” Genji says, sitting up on the bed. “You can go in jeans and one of your flannel shirts because you look ridiculous like that.”

“And I'm willin’ to bet Hanzo will rock up wearing a suit and tie and look fucking amazing in it,” Jesse grumbles, in unbuttoning the top button of his shirt and falling to the bed, sitting next to Genji.

“I can tell you with absolute confidence that Hanzo is not wearing a suit. I can also tell you with absolute confidence that I had to talk him down from  _ wearing _ said suit.” When Jesse looks at him, Genji adds, “Where do you think I was when you called?”

A smile spreads across Jesse's lips. “Oh, now that's adorable. Hanzo askin’ his baby brother for advice on what to wear to a date.”

“It was less ‘he asked’ and more ‘you're doing it wrong,’” Genji says, air quoting.

Jesse chuckles. “How did that go down?”

“Fine..?” Genji answers, frowning. 

Jesse just shakes his head, letting it slide. Perhaps they’re making more progress than he thought. He’ll have to remember to ask Hanzo about it. 

“He likes you, cowman... More than you know.”

Jesse's stomach flutters at those words, and a smile blooms across his lips. “I like him too,” he breathes, looking at Genji.

“Believe it or not, it's glaringly obvious,” Genji says deadpan, leaning back on the bed, weight resting on his elbows. “Got a betting pool with Lena, Angela, Reinhardt,  Torbjörn ..” Genji frowns, holding up his hand and extending a finger, apparently counting before clicking his fingers, adding, “and Ana!”

“Ana?” Jesse scoffs, “The others I get, but my own boss…” he trails off, shaking his head. To be fair, he isn’t entirely surprised. This is what old Overwatch and Blackwatch used to do. Little games like betting pools to pass the time. “What was this bet?”

“It was multi faceted. ‘Who would ask first?’, ‘When would it happen?’...” Genji trails off, smirking. “The rest can wait.”

“There's more?!”

“ _ That _ is none of your business,” Genji says, raising an eyebrow before a shit eating grin crosses his face, adding, “Though, might I ask, that since you're going out on a date tonight, you swing by the medbay and pick up some condoms? You never know--” Jesse punches Genji in the arm, so he can't finish that statement. “Oww. That was not necessary.”

“You're clearly betting that we're gonna sleep together tonight. I ain't gonna give you the satisfaction.” Jesse huffs, folding his arms across his chest. 

“I'm just a friend looking out for you,” Genji says, sitting up and draping an arm over Jesse's shoulders. “And I think it's a bit forward of you to think that  _ I  _ would bet that you'd sleep together after the first date.”

Jesse looks at Genji. “Promiscuous Shimada Genji  _ not _ betting that we would sleep together on the first date? I ain't buying it.”

“Do it, don't do it… it's all in your hands,” Genji says, grinning. “Just go down to the medbay. I want to see Angie's face when you ask for condoms.”

“I got some in my drawer, thank you very much!”

Genji looks at Jesse, blinking. “In date?!”

“Yes! I always make sure I got them. Better safe than sorry, hey?” Jesse waggles his eyebrows. He watches Genji climb up and walk to his nightstand, fingers on the draw-- “Hey! Don't look in there!” He yells, standing up and ready to swing Genji away from the extremely private and embarrassing things that live in that drawer.

“Fine. All right then,” Genji says, pulling away. He looks Jesse up and down, narrowing his eyes and tapping a finger to his lips. “Hanzo didn't want me to tell you what he's wearing, he's a stickler for surprises, believe it or not. Just wear jeans and a nice shirt.” He approaches Jesse's closet, digging through and plucking a sky blue plaid shirt and a pair of navy blue jeans. “Here. This looks good,” he says, before bending down and picking up a pair of black boots, turning to Jesse and handing them over. “Athena, time?”

_ “It is five fifty-seven p.m., Genji,”  _ the AI’s cool voice responds.

“Hanzo is also _ extremely _ punctual, so get dressed, he'll be here at six on the dot.” He approaches Jesse, toussling his hair. At this point, Jesse just let's it happen, he can fix it later. “There. Don't mess it up and don't wear a fucking hat, either. Be yourself, make Hanzo laugh. Annnnnnd if things start to get serious, condoms. And ask him about the dream!”

Jesse frowns. “Dream?”

“He let slip he had a dream about you. Wouldn't say what about, but it had him glowing red. Probably a sex dream,” Genji shrugs. 

Jesse's stomach flutters again, and there's nothing to stop the flashes in his mind, every single fantasy he had while daydreaming or while jerking off appear before his eyes: Hanzo on top of him, Hanzo with his lips wrapped around his cock, Hanzo inside him. He shakes his head, stopping those thoughts before he ends up with a semi that won't go away. 

“Yep, he looked like that,” Genji laughs. Jesse looks at his reflection in the mirror briefly, noticing his flushed cheeks before standing up and pointing to the door. “Out!”

“All right, all right,” Genji sighs, wiping a tear from his eye. He approaches the door, hand hovering above the keypad before looking over his shoulder. “Seriously. Don’t be nervous. Just be yourself and you've got nothing to worry about.”

Jesse smiles. “Thanks, Genj.”

“And practice safe sex!” Genji adds quicky, slamming his hand on the keypad and skipping out of the room. Before the door can close, he hears, “Oh! Hi Hanzo! He's just --”

Jesse shakes his head, quickly undressing and redressing in the clothes Genji picked. Just to spite him, he wears his black Stetson and foregoes the red serape in favour of a tan coloured one instead. 

Jesse's stomach flutters again when he hears the door chime. “Just a sec,” he calls out, stuffing his clothes in his closet and closing the door before quickly making his bed. Just in case. “You can never be too careful, right?” he mutters, grinning. Giving one final glance in the mirror, he winks at himself and points finger guns before approaching the door. Pressing his hand to the keypad, the doors open and he sees Hanzo on the other side, smiling. 

“Good evening.”

“Evening,” Jesse says, tipping his hat. He takes a moment to look at the archer, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans which hug his thighs and a just-as-tight black button-down, the top three buttons are undone, revealing a good chunk of his chest and all of that in combination does nothing to help his arousal. He eyes his shoes, shiny leather and look expensive. Fuck, it doesn’t matter what Hanzo wears, he always looks hot. 

Eyes raking up his legs and settling on the hem of his jeans, Jesse imagines pulling them up, revealing his skin underneath. “So... what are you in the mood for?” 

“I am indifferent. Perhaps you can choose?”

“Oh,” Jesse says, eyes snapping to meet Hanzo’s. Of course Hanzo was talking about dinner. That’s totally, one hundred percent what Jesse was talking about, too. Rubbing the back of his neck, he extends his arm, walking in step with Hanzo. “I actually don’t mind. We could just walk around, see if anything tickles our fancy?”

“Very well.”

They walk in silence to the pick-up, one of two vehicles they have which are used for grocery and take-out runs mostly. Jesse hops into the driver's seat, waiting Hanzo to climb into the passenger side before starting the car and fastening his seatbelt. Opting to drive, he inputs the override for manual control and puts the car into drive.

Navigating the steep single-lane road down the cliffs of the Watchpoint, Jesse uses the silence to think of conversation topics. There’s Genji, the mission… then he’s at a loss. He and Hanzo don’t share many common interests beyond the sessions at the training range. Hanzo is just so closed off. Jesse shrugs, at least they have dinner to figure it out. 

“So,” Jesse starts, an effort to fill the void of silence and be himself. He’s so nervous about the evening, and being a date of course he’s quiet. Any other kind of nervous and you can’t shut him up. “How are things with you and Genji?”

“Good,” Hanzo says, nodding. “We have spent many nights in my quarters, or his, talking. When he gets playful we go to the training range and have competitions.” He pauses for a moment, looking at his hands in his lap. “When it gets too much he gives me the space I need,” he says quietly.

A million responses flash in Jesse’s mind, and none of them seem appropriate. What can you say to someone who is still figuring things out? Who came from nothing and was thrust into this crazy life? Instead of saying anything, Jesse does the next best thing, reaching over and grabbing Hanzo’s hand. 

Hanzo looks up, chuckling softly as he turns his hand, his fingers weaving between Jesse’s. “Perhaps…” Hanzo starts, trailing off.

When Jesse realises Hanzo isn’t going to say more, he prompts,“Hmm?”

“Never mind.”

“Nah, go on.”

“I do not wish to inconvenience you.”

“Han, there ain’t nothin’ you can do which’ll be an inconvenience.”

A smile teases the corners of Hanzo’s lips and he looks over at Jesse. “Sometimes all I want is to talk to someone other than Genji about things which bother me. Perhaps…” He trails off again, closing his eyes. “Perhaps I can talk to you about it.”

Jesse nods, stroking the back of Hanzo’s hand with his thumb. “Of course, Han. Anytime you need to talk, you know where I live.” Jesse waits for Hanzo to open his eyes before adding, “And don’t think you’ll be an inconvenience, or a burden. You’re not.”

“Then perhaps there is something I can do in return?”

Jesse smirks, resisting the urge to make a crude joke, though it doesn’t stop his mind from supplying him with an image of Hanzo on his knees-- He shakes his head, focusing on the road in front of them. “I ain’t lookin’ for a debt to be repaid, Han. Though you know me, most nights I’m up cause sleep is a bitch. Maybe we could hang out if you’re havin’ trouble, too. I’m always up for a good chat.”

Hanzo nods, tightening his grip on Jesse’s hand. He looks out the passenger side window from then on. Neither of them say anything, and Jesse just opts for the silence, stealing a couple of glances every now and then and enjoying the company of the man who has a vice-like grip on his hand. 

Not that he’s complaining. If the one and only Shimada Hanzo wants his hand, he’ll gladly give it. Along with his mouth. Or his cock. God, he can only imagine how tight and warm Hanzo feels, how pretty he looks when sitting on his cock, bouncing up and down, moaning and panting and arching his back --

“The light is green.”

Jesse shakes his head, dragged from his fantasy. He looks at Hanzo in complete surprise before snapping to the road, practically slamming his foot on the accelerator and sending the car lurching forward before the onboard computer takes over and continues the drive at a much safer pace. “Sorry about that,” Jesse breathes, covering his face with his hand and looking  _ anywhere _ that doesn’t occupy Hanzo.

“What were you thinking about?”

_ The sounds you make while I fuck you _ , he says in his mind. He drops his hand into his lap, grazing his erection and twitching under the touch. He rolls his eyes, ‘cause now he has  _ that _ to contend with, too. “Nothing,” he lies, smiling.

“I would believe it was more than nothing if you were so distracted you missed the traffic light change.”

“I was just…”  _ thinking about how tight you’ll feel around my dick _ “...thinking about the mission,” Jesse strangles out. “It’s been a week and I hate that we still have no leads.”

Hanzo hums. “It is unfortunate, but there is nothing we can do but wait.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Perhaps we should not dwell on it?”

Jesse smiles, looking at Hanzo. “Sure thing, Han. Sorry I brought it up.”

“There is no need to apologise.” He glances at Jesse’s chest before asking, “How is your recovery?”

“Good,” Jesse says, shrugging his left shoulder. “Not in any more pain and aside from the scar, you’d never even know I was shot only five days ago.”

“Very good,” Hanzo says, smirking. Jesse can’t quite put his finger on it, but the way Hanzo said  _ that _ , he sounded incredibly pleased by that news. Like Hanzo has plans to work him.  _ He wants to fuck you _ , he thinks to himself, and there is nothing he can do to stop the grin that bursts from his lips.

It takes the onboard computer fifteen minutes of looping around the streets of Gibraltar city centre to find a car space. They separate only to get out of the truck and the second Jesse is on the sidewalk, Hanzo has his hand again. 

They settle on quick and easy take out fish and chips for dinner, opting to eat in the park overlooking the ocean. From there, they walk the cobblestone streets for what seem like hours, talking about nothing and everything, and conversation comes so easily. Making Hanzo laugh is easy, laughing  _ with _ Hanzo is easy. The times Hanzo gets a little more affectionate, resting his head on Jesse’s shoulder, even for the barest of moments has Jesse’s heart beating out of his chest. He wants to take things slow, get to know Hanzo proper but right now all Jesse wants to do is show Hanzo how much he means to him; kiss those lips, mark his skin with dozens of love bites, taste him, feel him, stretch him open and make love to him.

He wants all of it. Now. Genji be damned; if things pan out right, he will have his way with Hanzo tonight.

Standing in front of the pick-up, Jesse’s stomach flutters and his heart is practically beating out of his chest. He wants to make a move, and with how well the evening turned out, he has no reason not to. 

Taking a deep breath, he stands in front of Hanzo, taking back his hand and linking them around Hanzo’s waist. “Maybe we could get outta here. Go back to mine.” 

Hanzo snorts. “We live in the same building.”

“Or we can go back to yours,” Jesse says, smirking. He pulls Hanzo in close, their bodies press together and Jesse pays no mind that his erection is pressing against Hanzo’s groin. He leans in, nose brushing against Hanzo’s cheek as he makes his way to Hanzo’s ear. “I’ve been thinkin’ about you, and it’s driving me crazy.”

When Jesse pulls away, he looks into Hanzo’s dark eyes, pupils blown wide. His lips are parted, just begging to be kissed. Jesse leans in closer and closer, his lips brush against Hanzo’s before he pulls away slightly, giving Hanzo the opportunity to close the gap between them. He feels Hanzo’s hand creep up his back, settling on his neck as he’s pulled down and Hanzo captures his mouth.  

A soft moan escapes Jesse’s lips as he feels Hanzo’s tongue brush against his. The kiss deepens as their tongues dance together, the softest whimpers escape Hanzo and it takes all of Jesse’s willpower not to pin Hanzo against the truck and and have his way with him right here, right now on the street. 

When the kiss finally recedes, Jesse brings his hands up to Hanzo’s face, feeling the hair from his beard on his fingertips. He caresses his cheek with his thumb, bringing it down and swiping it against Hanzo’s bottom lip. He nips at it, taking it between his teeth before flicking his tongue over the pad, leaving Jesse almost collapsing from the contact.

“Let’s go,” Hanzo whispers, grabbing Jesse’s wrist and kissing his palm. 

Jesse reluctantly lets go of Hanzo, climbing into the driver's seat. The drive back to the Watchpoint at this time of night shouldn’t take too long, but unfortunately since the truck is a piece of junk, the onboard can’t handle the steep, windy road back to the Watchpoint in the dark, leaving Jesse to handle the driving.

Taking what seems like an eternity, Jesse parks the truck in its usual spot. The second he’s out of the cab, Hanzo has him pinned against it, hands cupping Jesse’s head and he’s pulled down for another fiery embrace. 

And Hanzo doesn’t hold back, making his intentions  _ very _ clear when Jesse can feel Hanzo’s erection through his jeans, grinding against his thigh. The contact leaves Jesse weak in the knees as he slides a hand down Hanzo’s back and onto his perfect round ass, squeezing the tight muscle but feeling the slightest bit soft at the same time. 

Hanzo’s hands trail over Jesse’s chest, underneath the serape and onto the buttons, unbuttoning three of them quickly with a simple flick of the wrist. Jesse almost melts when he feels Hanzo’s warm hands through his undershirt, exploring so delicately, like he is holding in his hands something so precious and fragile.

“Why you insist on wearing so many layers is beyond me,” Hanzo mumbles as his hands trail down to his belt, pulling up the shirt and undershirt from his jeans. Fingertips ghost the bare skin on his hips, meeting in the middle over his navel before the shirts are pushed upwards as Hanzo explores his chest. “I have wanted to do this for so long,” he breathes, looking up at Jesse. 

“I’ve probably  _ wanted _ you to do this for just as long,” Jesse whispers. He exhales sharply when Hanzo’s hands settle on his pecs, squeezing.

“O-oh my…” Hanzo starts, squeezing and kneading and pushing up.

“What?”

“They are soft.”

Jesse can feel the heat rising to his cheeks. “Uhh…” is all Jesse can muster, left somewhat speechless by this sudden turn of events; not sure if this is a compliment or an insult.

“It is a good thing,” Hanzo purrs, squeezing again. He looks at Jesse’s chest, and a frown crosses his face. “I wish to see them,” he says, looking up.

“Then let’s go,” Jesse replies, reluctantly parting from Hanzo. Feeling cold and aching for his touch, Jesse pulls his shirts down as they enter the Watchpoint. Jesse is on high alert, expecting to run into Genji to fuel his stupid bet with the others, but walking down the quiet corridors, he thinks they’ll be fine. “My room’s closer than yours, if you just wanted to hop in there?” He offers in any case.

Hanzo nods. “You too are expecting Genji to appear out of nowhere?”

“Yep.” The approach a corner, and all Jesse can think is,  _ he’ll be behind that one.  _ With each step, his anxiety goes into overdrive. At the very least, his serape hides the fact that his shirt is unbuttoned. 

They round the corner and are greeted with another empty corridor. Jesse breathes a sigh of relief and practically jogs to his room, inputting the code and stepping inside the second the door is open enough to accommodate his large frame. He taps at the control panel beside the door, lighting the room dimly before taking a seat on his bed. 

The door shuts behind Hanzo; he bends his leg at the knee and rests his foot against it, biting his lip.

“What?” Jesse asks, smirking.

“Strip.”

Jesse pats the bed. “Don’t wanna come over here?”

A devilish grin crosses Hanzo’s face. “I wish to watch you strip.”

“Okay,” Jesse smirks, standing up. “I ain’t doin’ no striptease, though,” he says as he shoulders off his serape, tossing it over to his desk. “I got myself two left feet and well… it’s embarrassing.” It doesn’t stop him from undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt slowly. Agonisingly slowly, even for him. Once undone, he drops it to the floor, then grabs the bottom hem of his undershirt, lifting it gradually and revelling in Hanzo’s eyes creeping upwards with the shirt before he pulls it above his head and drops that to the floor too. 

He looks at Hanzo, watching as his eyes rake over his body before he stalks forward silently, his hands settle on Jesse’s waist before his fingertips ghost up his sides. Jesse does his best to ignore the fact that Hanzo’s touching where he is the most ticklish, but there is nothing that can be done for the involuntary wiggle.

“Are you ticklish, gunslinger?”

“Just a bit. Ain’t nothin’ I can’t handle.”

“Is that so?” Hanzo breathes, fingertips tracing back down.

Jesse shudders, a small chuckle escapes his lips as he grabs Hanzo’s hands. “All right, enough,” he says, dragging Hanzo’s hands up his chest to settle on his pecs again. “I believe this is what you were after earlier?”

The small gasp that escapes Hanzo’s lips is enough to forgive him for the teasing. He keeps his hands on top of Hanzo’s for a moment, pulling away when Hanzo pushes up on them again. 

“Now I think you’re a bit overdressed,” Jesse whispers, unbuttoning Hanzo’s shirt. Jesse bites his lip, reaching the last button just above Hanzo’s jeans. He takes hold of the shirt, pulling it up and away and seeing the  _ thick _ column of hair under his navel disappearing sinfully into the waistband of his underwear. “Fuck,” he breathes, fingertips brushing against the coarse hair.

“What?”

“Didn’t peg you to have any hair on you.”

Hanzo looks down. “This is not the first time you have seen me without my shirt.”

“You wear high-waisted clothes,” Jesse shrugs. “And your towel is always above your belly button. And I ain’t gonna stare at your nethers in public, it’s just downright rude.”

“It does not stop me,” Hanzo growls, pushing Jesse onto the bed. He climbs into Jesse’s lap, cupping his head as he captures his mouth in a passionate kiss. 

A groan escapes Jesse’s lips when Hanzo grinds in his lap, the friction on his erection tantalising. Jesse drags his hands down Hanzo’s chest and over his firm abs, settling on his hips and encouraging the grinding before slipping a finger inside the waistband of his underwear; a warning for Hanzo’s sake as he makes his way to the button of his jeans, undoing it before finding the zipper pull, lowering the zip slowly.

He rakes his hands down Hanzo’s thighs, then back up, his thumb catching his erection. Jesse groans, tracing his fingers against it and not that he imagined how big Hanzo was… well, that's a complete lie, but he is seriously impressed by his size. He palms Hanzo through his jeans, the archer makes the smallest moans and whimpers and gasps that Jesse can’t help but smile at.

“How about we get rid of these, too,” Jesse whispers, moving his hands up to the waistband of Hanzo’s underwear. Hanzo climbs off him, slipping out of his shirt before kicking off his shoes and lowering his jeans first. Jesse rests back on his elbows, biting his lip as Hanzo slips his fingers inside his underwear. He pulls them down slowly, revealing a neatly trimmed patch of pubic hair just above the base of his cock. 

Hanzo kicks away his underwear, taking his cock in his hand, stroking slowly. The tip of his cock peeks past his foreskin, and a bead of precome pools at his slit on his upwards stroke. “Like what you see, gunslinger?”

“Fuck yes,” Jesse groans, his cock throbbing uncomfortably. He works on getting his belt unclasped, then opens his jeans. He stands up, dropping his jeans and underwear to the floor before kicking the mess of clothing and shoes away from the bed, ensuring the spurs on his boots are facing the wall because  _ they _ are not fun to kick in the middle of the night.

He looks at Hanzo, his eyes focussed on Jesse’s cock. A smirk teases Jesse’s lips as he takes himself in his hand and repeats back to Hanzo, “Like what you see, archer?”

Hanzo’s eyes snap to his, and Hanzo practically leaps forward, pushing Jesse back on the bed. He sits on Jesse’s lap, and Jesse groans when his cock rests between Hanzo’s asscheeks. Hanzo leans forward, fingers curling around Jesse’s neck as he kisses him hard, a sloppy mess of tongue and panting and moaning and groaning. When Hanzo starts grinding again, Jesse takes Hanzo’s bottom lip between his teeth, pulling gently. 

“You are such a tease,” Jesse whispers, sliding his hands up Hanzo’s back and grabbing the golden sash in his hair. He twirls it around his finger, gently pulling on it as the knot unravels and Hanzo’s hair falls like a curtain around his face. “And you’re so goddamned beautiful,” he adds, running his fingers through the inky black locks before sweeping them behind his ears. 

When Jesse cups Hanzo’s face, he leans into the touch, smiling softly and closing his eyes. Jesse is a bit taken aback, the usually strong, snarky Shimada Hanzo has all but disappeared, leaving behind someone who looks genuinely bashful all of a sudden. He kisses Hanzo’s other cheek, whispering, “Everything okay, Han?”

Hanzo opens his eyes and nods. “I am reminded of something.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

Shaking his head softly, his bangs fall forward. Jesse sweeps them back behind his ear before pulling Hanzo in close and embracing him. He smells the mint on his hair, so incredibly strong before raking his fingers through it, still damp in parts from where it was tied up. “And you smell so fucking good,” Jesse continues laying on the compliments, smiling when a chuckle bubbles from Hanzo.

“You smell like an ashtray,” Hanzo responds, sitting up.

“There y’are,” Jesse smirks, cupping Hanzo’s face. 

“I apologise for that,” Hanzo says softly, tracing a finger down Jesse’s chest. 

“There ain’t nothin’ to apologise for,” Jesse says quickly. He rests his hands on Hanzo’s thighs, rubbing circles with his thumbs. “Anytime you wanna talk about anything, you come and find me. I can see there’s more to you than your snarky exterior, this ain’t the first time you’ve given me a glimpse into it. You don’t have to be so guarded around me.”

Hanzo only nods, hands tracing the line of Jesse’s pecs. A smirk crosses his face as he squeezes them, resuming their grope session. “I was not expecting these to be so soft.”

Jesse grabs Hanzo’s and he gasps. “I can see why, yours are rock hard.” He sits up, his prosthetic slides down Hanzo’s back, settling on the small of his back and his flesh hand rests on his thigh. He kisses Hanzo’s chest, inching closer and closer to his tattooed pectoral, fulfilling a fantasy he’s wanted to do the moment he laid eyes on that nipple. 

The moan that escapes Hanzo’s lips is like music to his ears as he kisses the hardened bud. He swirls his tongue around it, eyes sliding closed as he feels his cock twitch against Hanzo’s ass. Feeling Hanzo’s hand on top of his, his breathing hitches as it’s dragged up Hanzo’s thigh, settling on his cock. 

Jesse rests his head on Hanzo’s chest, stroking him languidly. A moan escapes his lips as Hanzo adjusts, Jesse’s cock springs back, hitting his fist. Jesse looks down as Hanzo wraps his hand around his cock, twitching in his grasp.

“Fuck,” Jesse hisses as Hanzo runs his thumb over his leaking slit, massaging his incredibly over sensitive head.

“So wet,” Hanzo whispers, tugging shallowly.

“What can I say,” Jesse groans, tightening his grip around Hanzo. “You drive me crazy.”

Hanzo gasps as Jesse increases his speed, resulting in Hanzo matching. The room fills with their moans, and Jesse can’t help the involuntary hip jerking. He places a steadying hand on the small of Hanzo’s back and kisses his chest. 

“Fuck I’m so close,” Jesse manages to get out. He has imagined this very scenario for months, and right now barely thirty seconds into this, he’s embarrassingly on the verge of orgasm. “You feel so good, you smell so good, and fuck-- Hanzo--” he moans, the coil snapping as he comes undone when Hanzo’s massages his glans again. 

Closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to Hanzo’s chest, he relishes in the afterglow. When he feels Hanzo’s hand under his chin, embarrassment takes its place. “I’m sorry about that… I uh…” Jesse whispers as he looks up at Hanzo, smiling when Hanzo caresses his cheek with his clean hand. 

“Can I…”

“What?” Jesse asks, smile spreading on his lips.

“Can I come inside you?”

Jesse groans, and his cock twitches in Hanzo’s hand.  _ Fuck yes, _ he thinks as he presses his head to Hanzo’s chest, nodding.

“I will take that as a yes, then?” 

Jesse looks up and rests his chin on Hanzo’s chest; a smirk and arched eyebrow greeting him. “Yes… Fucking yes.”

Hanzo climbs off and Jesse shuffles up the bed. He opens his bedside drawer, pulling out lube and the ribbon of condoms because of course he didn’t have the mind to separate them. When Hanzo frowns, Jesse blurts out without thinking, “I’m clean, too,” catching himself off guard with that statement.

Hanzo looks at the condoms, then back at Jesse. “Why do you have those?”

“Why is everyone surprised I have condoms?” Jesse mutters. “I do have sex, you know.”

“Well, you did seem touch starved…” Hanzo trails off, smirk on his lips.

“Yeah, I’ll admit it’s been a while,” Jesse defends. He then frowns, trying to remember the last time he had sex. “A fucking long while, I guess.” Fuck, if he can’t remember the last time he had sex then  _ that  _ is depressing. He looks at Hanzo. “What about you?”

“‘A fucking long while’ is an apt description,” Hanzo says with a smirk.

Jesse throws his head back, groaning. “Fuck I love hearin’ you cuss.” He looks at Hanzo, watching as he crawls up the bed and lifts Jesse’s calf onto his shoulder. “Given how snarky you are, I’m surprised you hold back on the swears.”

“I save them for when I am angry,” Hanzo says, grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring some on his come covered fingers before closing the lid and tossing it on the bed. “Or when I am ready to fuck someone.” He sweeps up some of the come on Jesse’s stomach with a lubed finger before massaging Jesse’s entrance with the finger. 

When he finally pushes in, Jesse slowly exhales, relaxing with each slow penetration. He bites his lip when Hanzo inserts a second finger, taking all his willpower not to roll his hips and fuck his fingers. He moans softly when Hanzo starts scissoring, and falls onto the bed when Hanzo curls his fingers. His hips jerk when Hanzo massages his prostate, white hot pleasure shoots through his body.

Cock throbbing, Jesse grabs in it his fist, squeezing tight because if he comes before Hanzo is even inside him, he knows Hanzo will never let him live it down. He thought he was too old for multiple orgasms, but his body apparently has other ideas. “Fuck I need you inside me,” Jesse groans, hips jerking again. 

When Hanzo withdraws his fingers, Jesse grabs the condoms. He feels Hanzo’s hand on his, and he looks up.

“You said you were clean?” Hanzo whispers.

Jesse nods. “I uh… even went to the extra effort of… you know…” Jesse stammers, bashful.

“I do not think I have seen you so speechless, gunslinger,” Hanzo teases.

Jesse rolls his eyes, smirking. “I cleansed,” he says quietly.

“Now that is awfully presumptuous,” Hanzo smirks.

“Well, if our night didn’t end up like this, then…” Jesse trails off, reaching into his bedside drawer and pulling out his toy. The look of absolute shock on Hanzo’s face was worth this embarrassing detour.

“Jesse McCree…” Hanzo trails off. “And you would have thought about me when using that?”

Jesse shrugs. “Like I said, I’ve been thinkin’ of you, and it’s been driving me crazy.”

Looking from the toy to Jesse, Hanzo bites his lip then pounces on Jesse, kissing him hard. Kisses are dotted along Jesse’s cheek and neck and chest, over the swell of his right pectoral. A moan escapes Jesse’s lips as Hanzo’s teeth graze along the flesh, sucking and kissing and most likely leaving behind a hickey; another mark, this one to prove that Hanzo is his.

Working his way down Jesse’s torso, Jesse grabs Hanzo’s hair in a fist, an attempt to not get his drying come and lube trail in his hair. Further and further down, Hanzo kisses Jesse’s navel, along his happy trail and stopping at his inner thigh. Hanzo looks up at him, devilish smirk on his face as he sits up. Not that Jesse was expecting him to suck his spent cock but hot damn he wouldn’t have stopped it if he did. 

Grabbing the bottle of lube, Hanzo applies it to his erection and spreads it with his dirty hand. Looking at Jesse, Hanzo lifts Jesse’s leg, resting his calf on his shoulder once more. He shuffles forward, placing a hand on the back of Jesse’s other leg and pushes back, spreading him. Jesse holds his leg in place as Hanzo lines himself at Jesse’s entrance, pushing in slowly. The long, low moan that escapes Hanzo’s lips has to be the most beautiful noise Jesse’s ever heard. 

“Fuck you sound so pretty,” Jesse breathes, falling back on the bed. He looks at Hanzo hips pressed against his ass, holding still. “Don’t go all quiet on me now, darlin’.”

Hanzo quirks an eyebrow as he pulls back slowly, then thrusts forwards just as slowly. The barest hint of ragged breath escapes his lips as he maintains this painstakingly slow pace. 

Jesse looks at his cock, sitting heavy on his stomach before grabbing it, tugging to match Hanzo’s penetrations. He watches as Hanzo’s eyes slide closed, his breathing becomes heavier and heavier as he starts to increase his speed, tightening the grip on Jesse’s thigh and resting his head against his calf. Jesse matches, hooking his other leg around Hanzo’s waist and guiding him with his thrusts. 

The pleasure builds in his core fast as Hanzo increases his pace, slamming his hips into Jesse; the sound of their moans and skin slapping on skin fills the room. When Hanzo breaks out in Japanese, Jesse moans and shallows his tugging.

“Fuck Jesse! Jesse! Jesse --” Hanzo practically yells. Hearing his name, Jesse squeezes tight around Hanzo, his eyes flutter closed and he spills on his chest and down his hand.

He opens his eyes when he feels teeth graze against his calf, looking at a sweat covered Hanzo, breathing deep. He leans down, and Jesse lets his legs fall to the side as Hanzo collapses on him, his lube and spunk covered hand resting on his pectoral and his clean hand caressing his face as they kiss, slow and sensual.

Hanzo rests his head on Jesse’s chest catching his breath. Jesse kisses the top of his head, running his fingers through his hair, coming down from the high. The smell of mint is quickly lost in the smell of sex and lube, and combined with the cooling orgasm between them, it's enough for Jesse to wrinkle his nose. He kisses Hanzo’s head once more before whispering, “Come join me in the shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Jesse’s ‘On The Range’ skin makes another appearance. Still my favourite skin tbh.
> 
> And remember folks, this is a work of fiction. Always practice safe sex in real life.


	7. The Home Relisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Home" for the holidays

“And what about this one.”

“That one,” Jesse starts, pulling the sheet down and revealing the scar just under his right pectoral, “was from a bar fight.”

Hanzo snorts, running his fingers over the raised surface. “A bar fight?” he asks, completely unconvinced.

“Yep. Was sixteen. Just before Blackwatch busted in on us, actually. Had a rival gang come in on our little diner, stir up some shit. Me, thinkin’ I was some big shot, took on the leader. Charged at him like a wild horse only to be grabbed and stabbed with the knife in his belt.”

“How reckless,” Hanzo scolds. “You could have died.”

“Don’t I know it,” Jesse sighs, kissing Hanzo’s head. “Luckily we had a fairly decent doctor on staff. The wife of the second in charge. He kept me stabilised enough for her to come down to the clubhouse and patch me back up. Had to have a blood transfusion, but survived it.”

“I am glad you did.” Hanzo looks up at Jesse, kissing him in a tender kiss before resting his head back on his shoulder. He runs his fingers over Jesse’s chest and stomach; a rich tapestry of scars, each one with an incredible story. “Did you not have access to a dermal regenerator?”

“Nup. Deadlock was all about scars. Proof that you survived fights, attempts on your life. The more scars you had, the more badass you were.”

“Well I am glad you are no longer that reckless.”

Jesse chuckles. “Learned the value of checkin’ out your opponent after that. Keepin’ your distance, too. Learned proper self defence thanks to Gabe and Ana. Even Genji gave me a few pointers when he joined.”

Hanzo nods, closing his eyes. He kisses Jesse’s chest and nuzzles down, taking in his natural musky scent. It reawakens his arousal; igniting a spark in his core.

“I bet this one has a story,” Jesse whispers, fingers tracing the brand on Hanzo’s bicep. “Been wanting to ask you about it since I first saw it.”

Hanzo does not look at it, but can see it in his mind. The Shimada crest, an endless loop of dragon chasing dragon, permanently burned into his skin. He looks at it every morning and night in the mirror with disgust; serving as a constant reminder of who he was. “It is a mark of ownership, to put it simply. A reminder of who I once belonged to.”

“Did Genji have one too?”

Hanzo nods, kissing Jesse's pectoral. He takes a deep breath, focusing on Jesse’s smell; a means to keep himself grounded. “He no longer has it.”

Jesse hums, bringing his hand up to Hanzo's head and running his fingers through his hair. “I had a tattoo once,” Jesse breathes, lips fluttering on Hanzo's hairline. “That too was mark of ownership. A reminder that once I was Deadlock, I would  _ always _ be Deadlock. About the only good thing about losing my left arm was being rid that goddamn awful tattoo.”

Hanzo notes the bitterness in Jesse's voice. He tilts his head upwards, kissing his neck. Shifting his weight onto his elbow, he kisses Jesse’s jawline before Jesse meets him, pecking his lips before settling back down. He slides his hand up his torso to Jesse's left pectoral, cupping it.

“How about that scar on your side? Does that one have a story?”

Hanzo pulls the sheet down, revealing the long scar on his right side. It is faded now, but it is the only other scar on his body. “I was on the run. Had been for three years by that stage. Assassination attempts had started to slow, so I figured there was no harm in relaxing. Just one night, allowing myself to sleep. Relax.”

“Big mistake?”

“Hmm.” Hanzo runs his finger over the the faint, uneven line. “I did not hear her come in. Nor did I feel her remove the sheet. I felt her hand on my chest and when I opened my eyes she was in my lap, knife raised above her head. I tackled her, elbowing her in the ribs and sending the knife flying. She was good, though, produced a second knife and got me through the side.” Hanzo pauses as Jesse traces along the scar with a finger. “I ignored the wound and took her out, escaping that hotel room in the dead of the night. I was bleeding out and losing a lot of blood. I wandered the streets, finding the first place which would have the supplies I needed: a veterinarian's clinic. I broke in, intending to steal some medical supplies, but at the time, I was not aware the veterinarian lived there also.”

“You didn’t…”

Hanzo shakes his head, meeting Jesse’s eyes. “No. They were innocent in the matter. After pleading with them not to call the police, I asked if they could look at the wound. Once it was confirmed it was not life threatening, I knocked them out and stole the medical supplies I needed.”

“Jesus Christ, Han,” Jesse whispers.

“I could not stay there,” Hanzo defends. “It was already a danger to them that I was there, and the less interaction I had with them, the better it was.” Hanzo looks up at Jesse, looking back at him unconvinced. “I am not proud of what I did, but I did leave them a generous donation the following day.”

“Anonymous, I’m assumin’?”

Hanzo nods, running a hand through Jesse’s chest hair absently. “I stitched myself up, took antibiotics and after another week of hopping around, surviving on minimal sleep and coffee to get me by, I stole a dermal regenerator to ensure I would not end up in the same situation.”

“Fair.” 

Hanzo looks up at Jesse. “It was not the last attempt, and it was not the last time blood was drawn. It was a matter of me or them. I learned in that moment that relaxing will get me killed.” Hanzo pauses, looking at his prosthetics resting beside the wall, before looking at Jesse’s on the nightstand. How times have changed. It was only a month ago where he was afraid of being seen without them on. He takes a breath, adding, “That opening up to people will get me killed.”

“Until now?”

“Until you, gunslinger,” Hanzo smiles, leaning on his elbow and kissing Jesse. Hooking his arm around Jesse’s shoulder, he pulls himself forward, pressing his body against Jesse’s and grinding his erection against Jesse’s thigh.

“Again?” Jesse says muffled against Hanzo’s lips before pulling away, grinning.

“What? Do you have an aversion to having sex more than once a day?” Hanzo smirks, adding, “I do not remember you complaining the first time we had sex. You orgasmed twice that night.”

“You and your snark… You know how to push my buttons,” Jesse purrs, pulling Hanzo in for another fierce kiss. Jesse’s hand slides down Hanzo's back, over his hip and down to his cock, taking it in his hand, pulling languidly. Hanzo reaches for Jesse’s, but Jesse pulls away, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about me, pumpkin. Not now, anyways.”

Hanzo raises an eyebrow. “And what do you have in mind?”

“Maybe a quick blow in the shower?” Jesse asks, waggling his eyebrows.

“After this,” Hanzo states, rolling onto his back when Jesse shifts his weight. Jesse nods, climbing onto Hanzo’s lap. He presses soft kisses on Hanzo’s navel and down his happy trail, taking him in a firm grip again. 

* * *

 

“A’ight, get a move on! Day’s a wastin’!” Jesse yells from the pick-up, clapping his hands. 

Hanzo leans against the pick-up beside Jesse. They are waiting for Ana, Fareeha and Hana, the last of those who are spending the holidays with family. Exhaling slowly and resting his head on Jesse's shoulder, this is the last time he and Jesse are playing taxi for the next fortnight, having driven everyone else to the airport over the last week.

“Why are you in such a hurry?” Hana asks, skipping over and tossing her suitcase into the truck’s tray. “You’re not the one who’s catching a plane today.”

“Cause I don’t need you bitchin’ when we hit traffic on the way to the airport.”

“Hey!” Hana exclaims, “I don’t bitch.”

Hanzo looks at the Korean girl, quirking an eyebrow at her completely false statement. The barest hint of a smile teases his lips.

“Darlin’, you’ve got two modes.” Jesse holds out his hand, extending a finger as he says,“Gloating and bitching. There ain’t no inbetween.”

Hanzo snorts, bringing a hand up to his mouth to stop from bursting into laughter.

“Hey!” Hana gasps, folding her arms across her chest. “Screw you guys!” she shouts, climbing into the truck.

“I thought I told you to take things easy with her,” Ana smirks, approaching with Fareeha by her side.

“She can handle it,” Jesse says, turning to look into the truck. “See, she’s already on her phone, probably talkin’ down some noob or whatever she likes to call ‘em.”

“So I’ve had the talk with Winston, Jack and Genji, and I’m going to give your talk to the both of you in the car,” Ana says, approaching the front passenger side and climbing in. Jesse looks at Hanzo and shrugs.

Taking Fareeha’s bags and placing them in the tray with Hana’s, Hanzo climbs into the truck last. He tries to at least, ending up sandwiched between Fareeha and the door, barely able to close it. “Apologies,” he says, trying not to put any weight on Fareeha.

“No need to apologise,” Fareeha says quickly. “Perhaps if a certain  _ someone _ moved over just a bit, we’d all fit in nicely.”

Hana throws her hands up in exasperation. “What is this? ‘Pick on Hana day?’”

“It’s called common courtesy, dear,” Ana calls from the front seat.

Hana huffs, sliding over. Fareeha moves and Hanzo takes a breath, moving over just enough that he’s now comfortably pressed against the door, not squeezed next to it. “Thank you, Hana.”

“It’s all right,” Hana says, looking over and bowing her head.

“Okay, if everyone’s buckled in, let’s get this show on the road,” Jesse exclaims, clapping his hands before starting the truck. “So, what did you want to talk to us about?” Jesse asks as they drive off.

“Just the usual run down when I’m off base,” Ana starts. “First, no off base missions without mine and Winston’s explicit consent. Since the base will be running on a skeleton crew, Athena will finally have the resources to track down Sombra’s truck. But considering it has been four weeks since it was stolen, I would imagine we are never going to see it again. Keep an eye on any chatter, let me know if anything goes down.”

“Got it.”

“Take things easy. Everyone is using the next fortnight to relax, and just because you have chosen to stay at the Watchpoint does not mean that you should not. You won’t have a doctor, so don’t do anything which will see yourselves injured. That includes any form of competition on the shooting range,” she says, looking at Hanzo over her shoulder. “I don’t want to get a call from Angela saying she has had to cut her holiday short because someone got shot.”

“Not a problem, ma’am,” Jesse responds.

“Make sure Jack follows those rules.”

Jesse looks at her. “I ain’t his handler.”

“I know. I already talked to him, he’s assured me he will be taking some much needed rest and relaxation, but if he starts to get an itchy trigger finger, distract him.”

“If he wants to sneak off base and take down a couple o’ crims, he’s not gonna make any noise. We probably won’t even know he’s been gone.”

“Probably.”

Jesse sighs heavily. Even Hanzo knows that request will be impossible to accommodate. “Anything else?” Jesse grouses. “Want me to make sure Winston doesn’t spend the fortnight in the lab? How about makin’ sure Genji doesn’t piss Hanzo off every chance he gets?”

“I’d figure you’d have that under control already,” Ana says cheekily, glancing over her shoulder and winking at Hanzo. 

“Ooooooooh,” Hana teases, leaning forward and punching Jesse in the arm.

“Tell me, Hanzo,” Ana starts, “how much time have you been spending in Jesse’s quarters these days?”

“Don’t answer that, Han, it’s a trap,” Jesse says, looking at Hanzo through the rearview mirror. “They’re probably still got their bets goin’. Don’t tell ‘er anythin’.”

“I  _ could _ just ask Athena for the logs to Hanzo’s room,” Ana smirks.

Jesse scoffs. “You take this betting thing seriously, don’t you?”

“There is a months worth of free dinners in on this. The more I know now the better my chances of winning.” She sits back in her seat, clasping her hands in her lap. “Considering Genji will be staying with you  _ and _ he has a vested interest, he is most likely the one who will end up winning.” She glances back at Hanzo, winking as she says, “I cannot allow that.”

“I personally do not believe where I choose to spend my evenings is anyone’s business,” Hanzo states.

Ana chuckles. “I’m going to take that as a ‘I’ve been spending all my time at Jesse’s,’ then.”

“Believe what you want,” Jesse says, shrugging. “Don’t mean it’s right.”

“So what are your plans for the holidays?” Hanzo asks in an effort to get the attention off him and Jesse.

“Two weeks with family just outside of Cairo city,” Ana answers flatly.

“You don’t sound too enthusiastic,” Jesse drawls.

“I should be grateful that I have a family to go to,” Ana sighs. “But my sisters… they can be intense at times.”

“Which is why we’re going to pack in as much sightseeing as we can,” Fareeha adds. “Plan a few day trips into Turkey, Cyprus, Greece, Malta if we get the chance.” 

“And Fareeha will be spending Christmas Day with her father.”

“Yep,” Fareeha says with a smile. “It’ll be a full year to the day since I last saw him.” She looks at Hana. “How about you?”

“Oh just the usual. Tons of eating. Tons of video games. And tons of shopping!” Hana exclaims, leaning forward and punching Jesse in the arm. “How about you and Hanzo. Got any plans for tonight?”

“No plans,” Hanzo answers quickly.

“Aww, pumpkin, don’t need to be so modest.”

“Pumpkin? Eugh!” Hana scrunches her face. 

“So you do have plans,” Fareeha smirks, leaning forward and resting her forearms on her knees.

“Gonna spend the afternoon in town,” Jesse answers. “Have some dinner, buy a cake for tomorrow considering Reinhardt will probably have our asses if he finds out we’ve been using his baking equipment, then head back to the base and well… you know --”

Hana covers her ears. “Ahhh I don’t need that mental image, thank you very much!”

“Watch a movie, Hana,” Hanzo finishes. “We will come back to the base and watch a movie. Jesse is organising dinner for Christmas Day, which he has asked for my assistance, and then we will be having another gathering on New Years Eve. Other than that, the plan is to keep out of each other’s hair.”

Hana snorts, resulting in Fareeha elbowing her in the ribs. “What?!”

“Sounds good,” Ana says, ignoring the childish display behind her.

“All right, here we are,” Jesse says, pulling up to the airport gates. The five of them step out of the truck and exchange hugs and goodbyes. 

“And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Ana says, arching an eyebrow as she looks between Hanzo and Jesse.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, ma’am,” Jesse says, tipping his hat. “See you in two weeks.”

“Two weeks,” Ana says, grabbing both their hands and squeezing. 

“Catch you!” Hana waves, barely looking up from her phone.

“See ya, kiddo,” Jesse says, punching Fareeha in the arm.

“I’ll message when we land,” Fareeha replies, winking. She drapes her arm around Ana’s shoulders and the three of them head into the airport.

Jesse exhales noisily, turning to Hanzo and wrapping his arms around Hanzo’s waist. “So, ready for two weeks of nothin’ but movies and talking and eating?”

“It will be good to relax,” Hanzo says, nodding.

“Really relax,” Jesse breathes, kissing Hanzo’s cheek. “Anyway, into town?”

Hanzo nods, peeling away from Jesse and climbing into the passenger side of the pick-up. The drive into town from the airport is quick and traffic is surprisingly quiet for Christmas Eve. Hanzo spends the time thinking about how much his attitude about life has changed over the last month. His relationship with Genji has improved and now they hardly fight. Talking with Jesse about his thoughts and feelings has been a massive help, and Hanzo has all but moved in with him. There is no way he will let the gunslinger out of his grasp after nearly losing him a month ago.

He looks at Jesse, smiling. Hanzo feels like he is at a point where he can start doing things he  _ wants  _ to do; starting with the haircut he has always wanted. He takes Jesse’s hand, weaving his fingers between Jesse’s, wondering if he would like it. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Jesse asks.

“It is nothing,” Hanzo says, shaking his head. He has barely convinced himself to commit to it, and will tell Jesse when he is ready. Even though he knows which hairdresser he will go to; the same hairdresser Lena goes to. She is the only other person who knows about his desires for his hair, wearing him down enough to tell her what style he has in mind and then completely swearing her to secrecy. She still demanded a picture the second it is done.

Noticing a lingering silence, Hanzo eyes Jesse staring at him and with a smile, repeats, “It is nothing.”

Jesse grumbles something under his breath. “Ordinarily I'd leave it, but that smile has me thinking otherwise.”

“Maybe one day I will tell you.”

“All right, whenever you want to talk, I'm here.” Jesse brings their joined hands up too his mouth, kissing Hanzo's knuckles. 

Car parked, they walk the cobblestone streets with no real purpose, but ending up at their little, hidden fish and chips shop. It might be early afternoon but standing outside the door, Hanzo looks at Jesse and asks, “The usual?”

* * *

 

Jesse lets out a contented sigh. Belly full, heart full... life could not be better. Walking hand-in-hand with Hanzo down the streets of Gibraltar, the usually snarky man is seemingly quiet today. The only thing which is stopping Jesse from worrying is all the smiling he’s doing. Jesse assumes he has a plan in place, a surprise maybe, and that has Jesse all kinds of excited.

Hanzo takes back his hand, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “There is a bakery on the next intersecting street,” he says, looking up.

“Lead the way, Han.”

They walk side by side approaching the street, and Jesse takes a moment to think about how happy he is. How glad he is that he made a move on Hanzo, that he didn't waste any more time trying to talk himself out of it. 

The last month has been the happiest he has been in a damn long time. He’d never been one to entertain the idea of settling down, always thinking that he would go out with a bang, guns blazing; living life hard and fast and reckless. But now, being with Hanzo and sharing a life with him, growing old together… that’s what Jesse wants, more than anything.

A smile crosses his face and his stomach flutters, solidifying his decision that today will be the day he's going to tell Hanzo how much he means to him. 

It takes Jesse a few moments to realise Hanzo is no longer by his side. Turning around, he sees Hanzo standing outside a different bakery, looking into their display case; his face almost pressed to the window. Like a kid on Christmas, he practically bounces inside. Jesse shakes his head, following Hanzo into the shop.

“...two strawberry shortcakes, please.”

“What in tarnation?” Jesse mutters, approaching Hanzo. “Two? Why two? You know there's only gonna be five of us on base, right?”

Hanzo turns to face Jesse. “One to take home, and...” he pauses, grinning from ear to ear and unable to contain the cutest little giggle before adding, “one for a snack.”

Jesse can’t help the smile that blooms from his lips, fairly certain he's never seen Hanzo this excited about something before. “So you’re gonna eat a whole cake to yourself?”

Hanzo shrugs, smiling sheepishly. “I like cake.”

Jesse hums, watching as the young woman behind the counter packs two boxes into a bag. Hanzo pays for the cakes, bowing his head in thanks and Jesse tips his hat. 

“So one for home, huh?” Jesse asks when they're on the street, questioning Hanzo's choice of words.

Hanzo hums, taking Jesse's hand in his as they continue walking. “I suppose the Watchpoint is my home now,” Hanzo breathes, looking at Jesse. “It is the longest I have spent in one place in ten years. It is the safest I have felt in ten years.” He stops, and Jesse stops walking, standing in front of him. “Genji is there and you are there.” He looks down at their joined hands. “People I love.”

“Han,” Jesse breathes, eyes welling with tears. Was Hanzo about to beat him to the punch?

Hanzo looks up at Jesse, cupping his face. They hold the stare for moments, Jesse gives Hanzo the opportunity to say what he wants to say, but watches as Hanzo smiles, then frowns, shaking his head slightly. “I am thinking of getting my hair cut.”

Jesse blinks, not expecting  _ that _ to come out of Hanzo's mouth. “You… okay..?”

Hanzo narrows his eyes. “That was not the reaction I was expecting.”

“You caught me off guard is all,” Jesse smiles, shrugging. He breathes a sigh of relief, even though slight disappoint washes through him. Not that he wouldn’t have professed his love for Hanzo right here, right now, he just has an idea in mind that doesn’t involve them being on the city streets of Gibraltar. Or as clothed as they are now. “So why now?”

“Our discussion of home,” Hanzo breathes. “The realisation that I have a home now. With yours and Genji’s help, I feel like I am in a place where I can start to accept what I did and work on forgiving myself. I wish to start by allowing myself the things I desire.”

Jesse nods, embracing Hanzo. “That’s good, Han,” he whispers. “So how short are you thinking?”

Hanzo smirks, taking Jesse's hand and leading the way.

* * *

 

“I love it.”

Hanzo smiles. “You do?”

Jesse approaches Hanzo, feeling the shortened hairs of his undercut, before running his fingers through the longer locks on the top of his head. “I fucking love it. It’s long and short and so… completely you.” Jesse smiles. “Though I’m gonna miss your little sticky-outy bits,” Jesse says as he brushes the hair beside Hanzo’s temple.

“Those were hideous,” Hanzo scolds, recoiling. “Genji referred to them on several occasions as my ‘wings.’” He tries to stifle a laugh, even going as far as to cover his mouth with his hand. As much as he hated the analogy it always made him laugh. He clears his throat before saying quickly, “I am glad to finally be rid of them.”

Jesse chuckles, kissing Hanzo’s head before brushing his fingers along his undercut again. “How long have you been wanting to do this?”

“For a long time,” Hanzo beams, remembering his adolescent years. “My hair used to be long, almost down to the small of my back. After Genji…” He trails off, swallowing the lump in his throat. “I cut it and kept it short. I was not worthy of a top knot.” Hanzo takes the hair tie around his wrist, tying his hair like he used to have it a lifetime ago. He smiles at his reflection in the mirror. 

“Now  _ that _ is a fucking hot look,” Jesse says, draping his arms over Hanzo's shoulders, kissing his cheek. 

“So…” Hanzo starts, turning his head and kissing Jesse's temple. “I am thinking of also getting some piercings.” Hanzo smirks when he hears Jesse inhale sharply. “Nothing too drastic.”

Jesse pulls away. “Where’s my Hanzo gone?” he smirks.

Hanzo rolls his eyes, punching Jesse in the arm lightly. “I am right here, gunslinger.”

“Yeah yeah, I see ya,” Jesse says playfully. “So where are you thinking of getting your piercings?”

“My ears.” Hanzo shrugs, smirking, “The bridge of my nose.”

The look of surprise on Jesse’s face has Hanzo grinning from ear to ear. Jesse brings a finger up, teasing the bridge of Hanzo’s nose. “I think I can approve of that.”

Hanzo quirks an eyebrow. “I was not looking for approval.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jesse smiles, “It’s a big change, are you sure?”

Hanzo nods. “I do not need to get them right this second, but it is something I wish to do soon.”

Cupping Hanzo’s head, Jesse kisses the bridge of his nose. “Not a problem, Han. You do what you want to do, and I’ll support you one hundred percent.”

“I also figure I should ease Genji into these changes,” Hanzo adds, smirking. “He will lose his mind at my hair.”

“Fuck that!” Jesse exclaims, shaking his head. “You should get the piercings now.”

“You think so?” 

“Yep.” Jesse rubs his hands together. “Oh, the look on his face is gonna be priceless. I’m gonna film it and everything.” Hanzo cannot help but grin at the thought of Jesse being on board with torturing Genji. Jesse’s face turns serious before he adds, “Only if you want, though. It’s probably gonna be painful getting your ears and bridge done at the same time. I don’t wanna rush you.”

“It is nothing I cannot handle.” 

“All right then,” Jesse breathes, taking Hanzo’s hand. “Let’s get you some piercings!”

* * *

 

“I fucking love this.”

“You do?”

“Yep. It suits your personality to a tee.”

“It is not too drastic?”

“Fuck no.”

Hanzo smiles, then winces. “It is more painful than I thought. Especially when I smile.”

“The bridge?”

Hanzo hums. “The ear piercings are fine, the bridge though…”

“It’s all right. We can take it easy for the next few days while the swelling goes down.”

Hanzo looks at his reflection, the area around his bridge piercing is red and it looks like he has been punched in the nose. Ignoring that, he takes Jesse's hand, kissing his knuckles. “Thank you for being so supportive of these changes. I can imagine it is quite extreme.”

“You're welcome, Han. And it ain't extreme at all. Like I said, it suits your personality.”

Hanzo stands up, looking at the piercing artist and bowing his head. Leading Jesse out of the parlour, he turns to him on the street, excitement building at showing Genji his new appearance. “Home?”

They walk straight to the pick-up and drive back to the Watchpoint. Hanzo gets the cakes from the cooler, meeting Jesse on the other side of the truck, his phone ready to go. Jesse drapes an arm over Hanzo’s shoulders and holds the phone in front of them, pressing record. “A’ight. So Hanzo here has made some changes to his appearance this afternoon. You thought he was hot earlier? Well he’s fuckin’ sizzling now. We're gonna film Genji’s reaction, cause it's gonna be fucking hilarious.” He turns to Hanzo, kissing his cheek. “Ready?”

Hanzo nods, leading the way into the Watchpoint. Once inside, he asks, “Athena, where is Agent Shimada Genji?”

_ “Genji is in the kitchen, Hanzo.” _

Hanzo looks back at Jesse and smiles, walking towards the mess hall. When Jesse lingers behind, Hanzo calls over his shoulder, “You better not be filming my ass.”

“But it’s the most perfect round ass I’ve ever seen,” Jesse coos, jogging to catch up before squeezing his ass.

They approach the double doors to the mess hall and Hanzo glances back at Jesse, smirking before opening them. Silence greeting them, Hanzo frowns, then winces when the bridge of his nose aches. “Genji, are you in here?” He asks after a moment.

“Yeah, just in the kitchen.”

Hanzo grins at Jesse, walking around the breakfast bar and entering the kitchen. He sees Genji by the coffee machine, making himself a cup. 

“Can I make you one?” Genji asks, not looking up. 

“Please.” Hanzo leans against the bench, waiting for Genji to look over. 

“Cowman?”

“Yeah, thanks Genj.”

Hanzo looks at Jesse and can barely contain his excitement. The coffee machine starts, the sound of the beans grinding fills the silence, quickly followed by the aroma of coffee. Genji is buried in his phone as the coffee drips into the cup, a quick glance and Hanzo can see he is messaging Dr. Ziegler. He looks away and crosses his arms across his chest, looking at Jesse.

“Here you go,” Genji says turning to face Hanzo. The look of absolute surprise crosses his face and he loses his grasp on the mug; dropping to the floor before Hanzo can grab it. It shatters, sending chunks of ceramic and coffee splashing everywhere. “Anija…” he trails off, eyes welling with tears before he tries to blink them away. “What did you do?”

About ready to burst into tears, the gravity of the changes hitting Hanzo at full force, he strangles out, “Something I have wanted to do for a long time.”

“I…” is all Genji says, pulling Hanzo in for a hug.  _ “I love it,” _ he whispers in Japanese. They hold the embrace for what seems like forever; Hanzo rubs his hand up and down Genji’s back when he feels him sob and hears him sniffle. Eyes pricking, Hanzo closes them in an effort not to break down while being filmed. After a few long moments, once Genji's breathing normalises, he asks,  _ “Have you told Jesse?” _

Hanzo shakes his head.  _ “After this.”  _ He pauses, before adding,  _ “Thank you for seeking me out, asking me to join all those months ago. For the first time in ten years, I am happy. I am home.” _

Genji squeezes Hanzo tighter before pulling away. He looks at Jesse and rolls his eyes before flipping him off and wiping the tears from his face. 

“So, what do you think?” Jesse asks.

“I love it. All of it.” Genji looks from Hanzo to Jesse as he pulls the phone down and stuffs it in his pocket. Draping his arm over Hanzo's shoulders, Genji says, “I don't know if Hanzo told you, but he used to have long hair.”

“Yep, he mentioned it.”

“It was his defining feature. He loved his hair more than anything, and he'd have it in a top knot, just like that.” He brings his hand up to the back of Hanzo's head, feeling his undercut. He smiles, adding, “Well, minus the undercut. And he always wanted piercings, but Father would not allow him.” He looks at the bridge piercing, asking, “But why the bridge of your nose?”

“The day on the mission Jesse and I had to go to the laundromat, the attendant had the same piercing.” Hanzo grins as he adds, “I found myself unable to stop thinking about it.”

“So you have me to thank for that,” Genji smirks.

Hanzo rolls his eyes, looking at the cakes on the bench. “I got strawberry shortcake. One for tomorrow and one we can eat today.” Hanzo takes a step, feeling the crunch of ceramic under his foot before looking at the mess on the floor. “But first we clean.”

Hanzo crouches down, picking up the pieces of ceramic and tossing them in the bin. Jesse returns with a stack of dish towels, using them to soak up the mess while Genji makes the coffees. 

“This looks good,” Genji groans, flipping the lid on the box. 

“It was not the bakery I was intending on going, but it looked too good to pass up.” This multi-layered and strawberry-and-cream-overloaded cake looked so much more appetising than the plain single layered cake the other bakery had. Hanzo cuts into the cake, placing a third of it on a plate for Genji, before looking at Jesse, adding, “The rest is for us.”

“I don’t mind me some cake, Han, but a third of that is enough to probably give me diabetes.”

“Then cut however much you want,” Hanzo says, handing Jesse the knife. “I will eat the rest.”

“I wanna eat the rest!” Genji pleads.

“It is my cake, I am going to eat the rest.”

“I changed my mind,” Jesse says, cutting the rest of the cake in half. “I’m gonna eat a third of it if it means you two don’t devolve into a food fight.” He hands Hanzo his plate and looks between them. “‘Cause I’m assumin’ that was a Shimada thing in the kitchen?”

Hanzo looks at Genji and smirks. “We have never had a food fight.” 

“Mother probably would have killed us,” Genji adds.

Hanzo looks from the cake to Jesse. “I can tell you that if I had any other food on this plate, it would be in Genji’s face.”

“Pfft, you know I would win.”

“Do you want to make a bet?”

“A’giht, knock it off, the both o’ you,” Jesse says, standing between Hanzo and Genji. “Ana’s only been gone five hours and you’re already tryin’ my patience.”

“Fine,” Genji says, rolling his eyes and taking a step back. “I’ll be in my room if you need me.” He looks at Hanzo, winking before switching to Japanese and saying,  _ “Good luck, brother!”  _ Grinning at Jesse, he picks his mug off the counter and walks out of the mess hall.

“Now my Japanese is a little rusty,” Jesse starts, scratching his beard and looking at Hanzo, “but what’s he wishin’ you luck with?”

Hanzo smiles, kissing Jesse’s cheek as he grabs his mug. “Follow me.” He leads Jesse out of the mess hall and down the corridor, his destination is the back of the Watchpoint which has a decent view of the city in the distance. 

Walking past Winston’s lab, they practically knock into him as he exits. “Oh, sorry, Jesse, Hanzo,” he says, stepping back in. He looks at them and the look of shock on his face is about as priceless as Genji’s. “H-Hanzo… I um… I like what you have done with your appearance.”

“Thank you, Winston,” Hanzo says, bowing his head.

“Here big guy,” Jesse says, handing Winston his cake. “I’ll just share Hanzo’s.”

Hanzo holds his close to his chest. “You will do no such thing.”

“Fine, I’ll wait for tomorrow’s cake.”

Winston looks at the cake in his hands. “Thank you, Jesse.” He looks between them, adding, “Have a good evening.”

“You too, big fella,” Jesse says, patting Winston on the shoulder before looking at Hanzo.

“Same to you,” Hanzo adds, leading the way through this last stretch of corridor. Opening the door, they are greeted with the still evening, stars just starting to show in the deep indigo sky and a full moon hangs low and bright. The dimly lit path curves around the building, revealing a small wooden seat near the cliff’s edge.

“Bit chilly,” Jesse says as they sit down. Placing his mug beside him, he takes off his serape and opens it, draping it over his and Hanzo's shoulders.

“We will not be out here for very long,” Hanzo says, shuffling closer to Jesse. Barely a  moment passes when the first firework lights up the sky in the distance. Smiling, Hanzo grabs Jesse’s hand.

“This is why we’re out here,” Jesse breathes, watching the display. 

“Gibraltar have family friendly Christmas Eve fireworks after carols. We are fortunate enough to have this view.”

Jesse hums. “Didn’t know this was a thing. Normally this time every year I’m back in the States, racking up some dollars through bounties.”

“Did you ever stop?”

“Before you? Nah.” He squeezes Hanzo’s hand. “Now that I got you though, there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” He brings his hand to Hanzo’s cheek, caressing with his thumb. His eyes well with tears, he takes a deep breath and chuckles. “Hanzo, these last few weeks with you have been the most fun I’ve had in a damn long while. You’re my best friend, and I wouldn’t trust anyone else with my life.” He pauses, tears spilling down his cheeks. “I love you, Hanzo.”

Unable to contain the tears which roll down his cheeks, Hanzo slides his hand on top of Jesse’s, turning his head and kissing his palm. “I love you too, Jesse.” He sets his mug down beside him and embraces his man, opting to forego his massive speech considering he pretty much said what he needed to say earlier before backtracking.

He kisses Jesse’s neck, making his way up to his cheek, kissing his gunslinger slow and sensual. When they separate, he rests his head against Jesse’s.

They sit in silence, enjoying each other’s company while watching the fireworks. Hanzo picks up his plate of cake, cutting into it with his spoon. He looks at the piece, a smile blooms on his lips as he offers the first bite to Jesse. 

Jesse opens his mouth, and Hanzo feeds it to him, half missing and getting cream on his lips. Hanzo chuckles, sweeping it away with his thumb before licking it up and kissing the rest of it away.

Digging into the cake and shoving the large piece into his mouth, he nods as he chews, approving of the decision to stop in the other bakery instead. Swallowing, he kisses Jesse’s cheek and links his arm around Jesse’s, resting his head on his shoulder. He takes a deep breath, smelling the cigarillo smoke on his serape. Hot tears roll down his cheeks again, and he chokes back a sob. 

Hanzo smiles; for the first time in ten years, he is happy.

For the first time in ten years, Hanzo feels free. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, folks! Writing Hanzo's redemption arc, working on forgiving himself for what he did was something I've been wanting to do for a while now and I'm glad I got the opportunity to explore it with this fic. 
> 
> Like I said, this story was incredibly easy to write, I had so much fun writing this and I'm actually a little sad it's ending.
> 
> I want to give Magisey another massive thanks for betaing. Seriously dude, I love working with you, you're an absolute pleasure to work alongside and God we'll always have those moments where my Aussie slang works its way into Jesse's or Hanzo's speech XD.
> 
> I want to thank you guys for reading this. The comments I've received have brightened my day, the amount of kudos I've received truly does astound me and I am incredibly humbled for the love. Feel free to drop a comment, I'd love to know your thoughts on this fic.
> 
> And it won't be too long before you see another one of my works gracing the Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada page!
> 
> Much love!  
> -ChillieBean

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr!](https://chilliebean5.tumblr.com/) Come say hi!  
> 


End file.
